Walter's Choice - Walter part 18
by Awatere11
Summary: Walter has made it into the big time, a movie with Bruce Willis and his lover at his side... what could possibly go wrong. Hopefully things work out, Ianto will be there to guide while Jack flounders about and Ton? Well Toninator has sage advice as always. Turbulence ahead people, seatbelts please ...
1. Chapter 1

1

Ton checked his special 'Walt & Curt's Adventure Book' one more time, the pictures so carefully stuck on the page showing the gate number. Walt and Curt had sent it along with some cool stuff so when it came time he would know and Taddy had helped stick them into the book in order. Now it was time to visit and he knew exactly where they were each step of the way. Taddy had been so pleased, calling them to tell them what good boys they were to remember Ton. Ton was gonna give then an extra hug because it had been a nifty idea.

"Gate 3" he repeated as he held the book up to his Daddy, Taddy too busy arguing with Imp who was still trying to heave the bag back off the bench.

"Ifan don't make me go off on one" Ianto warned, finally snapping, "The bag goes in the belly of the plane and you cannot put it there yourself. They have staff for that and they know how to pack them best."

"But me glasses are in there!" he whined as he stomped a foot and the check-in lady smiled softly as she suggested he might want them as carry on.

"He has a collection of over fifteen empty frames he had begged borrowed and plain stolen" Ton stepped forward to explain, "He had grabbed a handful to shove in while Taddy was packing for us and they don't even have the glass bits. Taddy and me are in our disguises see? I am just Carlton and he is just Taddy."

"And who are you when the glasses come off?" she asked with amusement as the young man puffed out his chest in hero pose.

"I am the Tonninator, Cake fighter and devourer!" he said in a majestic voice as other staff stopped to watch with glee, "That is High Wizard Ianto of the Wilding Clan and maker of said cakes!"

"I see, we have some real celebrities flying today" she giggled as Ianto face palmed behind his unruly children. Jack didn't help.

"And I'm in disguise too, the difference is that when I put my glasses on I become super" he winked and she started to splutter as Ton turned to look at him.

"Dadda, no silliness in here. She looks like a nice lady and doesn't want to know about your speedos."

Roars of mirth filled check in as Ianto sighed and released Imp's hand to open his bag and choose a set of frames, slamming them on to tell them all he was the Imp of Doom.

Fitting.

Ianto really couldn't argue with that one.


	2. Chapter 2

2

They got to their seats and Ton slid to the window, peering out with wonder, "So high. What if we fall out the door?"

"They close them, they lock them and seal them with special robot stuff" Jack said as he looked at his in-flight magazine in the seat in front, Ianto slowly taking a breath as he knew what would come over the seat as Imp snorted at his own window seat.

"Robots. Next you will say we really went to the moon."

Ianto wondered where these comments came from but then knew it was his own mind the little boy had inherited that made him question and his mother's quick wit that voiced them so he simply chose to look at his own magazine.

"Hey Imp"

"Yes Ton?"

"I can't see you so it's like your seat has a voice."

The next five minutes were a seat making weird comments about all the butts it has endured as Ton snorted and choked with glee, as did several others watching the children play. Jack leaned around in his seat to grin at his love, "Glad we are first class, only two seats to a row. Imagine if we had some poor stranger in a seat with us, would think we were mad."

Ianto silently looked at everyone looking over at them and sighed, wondering how Jack could have such tunnel vision then he smiled sweetly, "Yes dear."

"Hey Impy Seat Man"

"Yes?"

"Did they fart on you too?"

Oh gods, it does get worse. Ianto decided to employ the sleeping mask and sat silently until Ton looked over to see what he had done, stalling out before starting to giggle.

"What's up?" Impy Seat Man asked.

"Tadda is Zorro. If Zorro was blind I think" Ton explained, "If Zorro was blind could he still ride the horse?"

"Don't be a dork, of course he could. They would have a seeing eye dog or something" Imp replied as people closed their magazines for the in-flight entertainment, Jack answering.

"Big bloody dog, would have to be like…one of those Rhodesian ridgebacks or a Cane Corso like ours or something" Jack pondered.

"Or another cowboy could ride along with him?" Ton asked, "We all need friends."

Ianto sighed, "But the horse isn't blind, just the rider."

Imp clambered up to kneel on the back of his seat, looking back at his Tad with obvious annoyance, "Taddy, don't be mad. He would be blind too. They would have matching masks!"

"Of course" Ianto said dryly as he lifted his mask to glare to the grinning Imp, "They must commonly ride about with sleeping masks on to protect from the harsh sun of the prairie."

Imp plopped back into his seat with a nod of agreement, made sense.

"I can't wait to see a real cowboy" he enthused, "I bet Babs has one calling her Missy."

Ianto smiled as he watched Imp clasp his hands, the gap between the seats giving him a good view of his child.

He just hoped he would sleep some of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ton couldn't sleep.

Poor Taddy was out like a light, his seat back and the deep breathing as his chest went up and down looked so inviting and Ton wished he could snuggle into him and put his head on that chest but the seats were all wrong. No. Ton knew he wouldn't sleep until they found a bed.

He sat with the light on trying to be quiet as Taddy sighed and shifted, his hip no doubt not liking that seat. He looked again at his special book, his fingers touching the ticket with Walt's name on it he had sent back so Ton would know when he got his own what they would look like. Also, the empty sweet packet with Curtis' handwriting on it to say he had enjoyed the red ones best were helpful so when the lady appeared with a basket of all different packets Ton recognised one Curt knew he would like too and he could chose with a quiet thank you without panicking at all the choice.

Now she was coming back with some more of the same packet in her hand, quietly reaching out to hand those to him with that smile people with nice hearts have and he grinned happily as he stowed them in the little divot of his tray. He looked up to find she had a blanket from somewhere and was covering Taddy.

"Oh thank you" he whispered, "Taddy nearly died ya know, his body is a bit wreaked and he does so feel the cold."

"Looks like you have his care well under control" she said back gently, "Such a lovely son to help him fly. Heading somewhere special?"

"My brother is in a movie with Bruce Willis ya know" Ton turned the pages of his book to find one with Walter and Bruce so he could show her, "My sister Babs has a little bit-part too. My first time on a real movie set, I've been on the TV show of course and I do plays."

The nice lady stared and then knelt, "Wow. We really do have some celebrities on board. You're Carlton aren't you? Walt and Babs and their brother Ton?"

"Yes" Ton was excited to find a new friend, "Fen stayed home to fly choppers. And Imp is in the seat in front, Daddy with him. I got Taddy because he needs me."

"Clearly" she smiled as the special lad, "He looks so happy. Must be having his Best Boy with him."

Now, Ton had no idea how she knew his Parentals called him their Best Boy and for the first time he realized maybe he actually was. Maybe it was not an endearment if others saw he was awesome too. With a lot to consider he smiled politely as he watched her walk away down the row of seats, then he checked Taddy and tucked the blanket a bit more.

A real responsibility.

Being Best Boy.

Felt so Grup.

,

,

,

,

Eleana666 I have never met John but have met other celebreties and some have disapointed me in real life, being nothing like the public persona but some have been inspiring. I do know from watching his podcast and from our mututal friends who have met him that John is the real deal, what you see is what you get and is loving to a fault. He has only been to NZ once and it was unfortunately something I could not afford to attend. If you can afford it, i would say go. My lovely friends all told me he fills you with delight, he is still Captain Jack xxx IF you find the budget too tight take comfort like I do in the thought that he will come back around another time, he shares himself so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Walt and Curty were there waiting at the airport, Taddy pointing them out and explaining they had to go through the security thing before they could reach them. He remembered this part and was nervous but Taddy assured him there would be no nastiness this time, after all he is more Grup now right?

Ton walked in the line and even had his passport to hand over like everyone else, showing the book and pointing so there could be no confusion why he was there. This led to some activity as Taddy made a noise and then he got his picture taken with some of the nice people in their uniforms for his book. He was so stoked, getting email addresses so he could send them copies of the ones Taddy took for his book too.

Finally they got through and Ton found Walt had brought some photographers to help, so clever. Now Ton could cut the stories from the magazines here for some pics, he didn't have to make Taddy take them all.

Curt was happy too, kneeling to cuddle Ton and ask if the sweets had been good for him too. Ton showed two packets still full and replied that one was for each of them so they could share later, just the two of them like best buds. Curt told him he was so clever he might explode.

Then more cameras, shouting and waving as they got to a big limo with tinted windows Ton was allowed to play with, him and Imp at each end of the long seat putting the windows up and down like a game, Taddy smouldering with that look like something is annoying him but was letting it slide. Whatever it was.

"We have the house at the end of the cul-de-sac" Curt was explaining as they came to a huge gate that a man pushed a button to enter once he had looked in at the driver and waved. Curt turned patently to Ton, "This is called a gated community. It means only people on a list can get in and anyone who is not listed has to stay out."

"Like a VIP area?" Ton asked.

"Exactly, gods you are so clever" Curt laughed, "Yes love. Just like that. People live here who want to feel safer than those out in the world. In America people have guns so our security do too. If you see someone with a gun on their hip they might just be someone who lives here as they are allowed to have their guns with them to feel safe."

Ton nodded as he saw that it might be something that would have confused him, thinking they were all police officers or something. The fences were so high as he peered out and he knew Imp was thinking it too, the windows both half mast as they peered out while the vehicle moved towards the nice house.

America was definitely different to Wales.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The movie set was next, not even time to unpack and they all got back in the limo, the call that they were needed to reshoot something before the explosion destroyed the set had them all clambering.

It was close by, obviously why they had been given the rental property and Ton was excited beyond all control, Imp not much better as they squealed and flapped about with their fathers hanging onto one each, this time Jack with Ton as Ianto might lose his grip on the stronger boy.

They got to the filming area and Ton went silent, his theatrical training now helping as he knew to be quiet on set as his eyes drank it all in, Imp longing to touch tings and his Taddy hugging him to help him with that.

They watched Walt do a scene, Curt hanging back with some other people and some computer stuff. This was how a movie was made. It was cool. Then they had a break.

"So, tomorrow they blow up that house there while me and Bruce are running down the street here" Walter explained to his little brother, "It is an illusion that we will seem close, camera placement. Remember us showing you that with making you seem bigger than Dad in the photos we took? Well that's all this will be too. Bruce and I will be really far away and safe but the camera angle will make it look like we are nearly blown up too."

"Cool" Ton breathed as he drank it all in.

"So this is the mighty Ton"

They turned to find Bruce Willis himself standing there in a ripped shirt, Ton declaring, "Tadda can get that blood right out for you."

Bruce grinned, "Thank buddy, I will remember that. How are you liking it so far?"

"Can I see the blowing-up tomorrow?" Imp interrupted with glee, "I like exploding things."

"He does ya know" Ton nodded, "he blows up his juice packets so he can jump on them and make them go boom. Scares the cats."

"Sounds like fun" Bruce laughed as he said his goodbyes and wandered off.

"Nice guy" Jack said as he watched him leave.

"Yeah, he is" both young men nodded.

Ton realised he had missed an opportunity for a photo and sighed, telling himself to do better next time. He looked so cool in his ripped shirt.

Lunch was catered and yummy, Ton and Imp having seconds as Taddy ate only a little bit of his saying his tummy was still on Cardiff time.

Daddy ate the rest for him.


	6. Chapter 6

6

They got to the house and Ianto headed for the kitchen to check out the coffee machine waiting there. Jack settled to watch "are you OK love?"

"Yeah, you know it takes me a day or so to settle" Ianto smiled as he turned to face him, "I know you are watching and apart from a slight tremor I am fine. I'm not cold, or weirded out, just… stepped to one side. I just need a day or so to get my rhythm back."

Jack nodded as he knew Ianto didn't like foreign soil, preferring his lovely Wales so Jack left him to it. Heading up to find the boys in their room, Imp crowing that he and Ton were sharing as Ton grinned and agreed.

"You have the top bunk, you know I will probably sneak into Taddy and Daddy if I get sacred" Ton said "Besides, you know I don't like heights. That way if you need a cuddle you can jump down, safer than climbing up."

The men smiled knowing Ton would not leave Imp along in a strange house, both boys would cuddle in the large double bed at the bottom of the bunks but it was cute to see them both pretend that they didn't need each other, even as both sets of PJs were slid under the same pillow.

"Right then, let's just explore the house and all have some quiet time, according to my watch this is our bedtime back at home even though it's just after lunch here because we are about five hours ahead back at home." Jack said, letting the boys bounce on the bed.

Ianto had also known the time difference, lying on his bed as he let himself settle. The bed dipped as Jack joined him and they cuddled next to one another as they had a kitty cat nap.

"Are they OK?" Curtis whispered as he watched his lover sneak back downstairs and Walter smiled as he nodded and explained they were just tired.

"Come on, maybe they have the right idea" Curtis suggested, "We are not needed on set again today, let's have a snuggle here on the sofa and when they come down we can put a movie on or something."

Walter settled into Curtis' arms as he accepted his beloved's suggestions without a second thought, after all...Curtis is always right.


	7. Chapter 7

7

They sat at the café that was called a Diner here and Ton canted his head as he turned to his Taddy, "People don't say please?"

"Hmm?"

"They are ordering, not requesting" Ton said.

"Over here the waiter or waitress is expected to get what they want, it's not asked for. British people are polite and ask for something but you know, the person you are asking is being paid to get it. Over here saying please can sometimes make it sound like you are being bossy or a bit demanding wanting it quicker." Curtis explained "You see, over here we tip to say thank you. We leave extra money for the person who served us to show we appreciate them. People are not being rude by not saying please love, it's just not needed. Same as Thank you. They get paid less here for their work than at home, those tips are what helps them provide for their families"

"Really?" Ton looked at Taddy who nodded, "Wow."

"Demi there looks like she is a student, probably pays for her schooling with the money she makes" Ianto said softly, "If people don't leave tips the money she gets in her pay-packet might not be enough to pay for her food and lodging."

"So … tipping is being polite. You say please and thank you with money" Ton nodded "That makes sense. Why is it different?"

"Just how it is love" Ianto said softly "Different countries have different rules remember? This country uses money in a different way. We have to remember to be polite and always leave some money as a thank you in places like this."

"Yeah" Ton said as their food arrived and Demi smiled down at him.

"Are you in school? My Taddy thinks you are" Imp asked.

"Yes. University, I'm studying modern dance" she smiled then looked across the table to the one who had come back from the bathroom while the orders were being taken, the pate the nice Welsh man had ordered for the empty seat hovering. "Walter Harkness-Jones?"

"Yeah" Walter grinned as he accepted the plate, "Thank you."

She walked away and Ton looked at Ianto who knew the question forming, "It is still polite to say thank you love. Might be nice for the staff to know someone sees their hard work."

Ton and Imp nodded as that made sense and they dug into their food, both eager to see what the tip would look like.

It was crisp money, a fifty dollar bill that was twice as much as the entire meal.

Walter had been raised right, just like his brothers.

He always said thank you to the important people.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Tad? The toilet is broken" Imp called as he regarded it and Curtis came in laughing.

"No buddy, the water in the bowl is meant to be that high. It's how it is in America" he explained.

"But how do you stop your bits from splashing in when you sit down?" Imp frowned, Curtis laughing more as he assured him it wouldn't happen.

"Weird" Imp muttered, Ton peering in as well while agreeing that Badger would definitely drink from that.

Then they flushed it and the huge whirlpool had them both gaping as they fed some paper in, flushing again.

"OK, that's cool" Ton admitted.

"What is?" Babs asked as she arrived home from her shooting for the day and leaned around the doorframe.

"Is Grandy with you?" Imp gasped, racing off to see if he was downstairs and Babs smiled at Ton.

"You've found the cool loos?" she giggled, "Neat huh? And they call this a bathroom or restroom, only that is called a toilet"

"Restroom in a restaurant … need to remember that. Ask for the toilet and they might think you are weird" he grinned back as she entered to hug him and ask if he had enjoyed his flight.

"What do you miss?" He asked as they headed downstairs.

"Fish and chips" she replied, "They just don't do it here. I miss fish and chips with lashings of vinegar. Yum."

"Then we will have to see if Taddy will do some homemade while we are here" he said and she gasped as she had never considered that.

"Ton, if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, you are such a genius.'

"Yeah" he sighed as he followed the excited squealing down the stairs, "sometime I even surprise myself with my brain."

"Please Taddy?" she whined as she entered the living room following her Tad and everyone looked up, Eugene sitting with Imp in his lap as the two young men sat with Jack, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEase?"

"Gods, OK. Stop it. We need to go shopping, this place doesn't have any fixings.' He sighed and she punched the air.

"Fixings for what?" Curtis asked.

"Fish and chips, Welsh style" Ianto replied and he watched faces change as both young men leapt up, joining her in a happy dance.

They had really missed their soggy chips it seems.

Eugene smiled as he watched, his medication working for him these days as he hugged his little grandson and revelled in the noise and bluster. His lovely husband would be home soon, back from his lecture at the nearby university and it would be nice to have a nice meal with the children together.

Felt like being home.


	9. Chapter 9

9

They were at the supermarket. The place was huge and Ton forgot to ask what they called it over here but he was currently enthralled with all the beans.

"Ton?"

"Daddy? Why are there so many sorts of beans?"

"We like beans" Jack said as he revelled in the child-like innocence of his children, loving the fact he was finally showing him a part if his childhood, "Beans are good for you. See over here? Baked beans."

"Bits in them?"

"Meat, yeah. The bakes beans we have back home are like…vegetarian ones over here. You have to specifically ask for them to not have meat of they all have meat. See these tins with bacon bits? Yum, gods I've misses these."

Ton turned to look at him, "Daddy? You've American?"

"Scottish actually" he replied, "My Dad moved us here when I was little and me and Gray grew up here for a long time, why I don't sound like Taddy. Then we moved home when I was at university. How I met Alice and made Fen."

"Ah" Ton nodded knowing the story from then on as he looked around, "So… you know things smell different?"

Jack resisted the snort of amusement as his son sounded so much like his Tadda "Not the same taste. Feel. Yeah. All over the world it feels different. Like, then they come to our place they feel just as weirded out as we do here."

"Random"

"Life is but it's also exciting isn't it?" he asked "Always something to learn, see, do that you never knew about. Japan and their sad forest people go to die in, remember the documentary you watched before I knew what you had on TV? In Hawaii where you surf all the time? What about that place where they build a hotel or whatever every winter from ice?"

"Yeah" Ton grinned, "I like seeing that. Maybe one day we will see places like that?"

"I don't see why not, we have years and years to research and examine choices. I want to bungee jump in New Zealand" Jack said as he picked up another tin of beans for his basket, "Go to the Yukon for the salmon? Lots of things we can do."

"Cool" Ton grinned, "I wanna do a dog sled, me and Taddy snuggled together in the blankets as doggie take us really fast over snow and you can drive"

"There ya go, one for the 'One Day' book right? A holiday we can all enjoy"

Ton nodded as they were all fun, especially with his Taddy and Daddy along for the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto knew he couldn't very well do fish and chps and not invite the Hoodlums in from the guest house who were protecting his babies, so the kitchen was heaving with Welsh pride as they tucked in the to huge helpings. Then the doorbell.

Walter headed there and returned with Bruce Willis who was sniffing the air.

"Hello there, hungry?" Babs asked and she pointed.

"Is that British style with vinegar?" he gapsed, "Shit, let me at it."

They all sat eating and Bruce noticed the huge men sitting at the table he had seen on the set pointing at them, "You're security, right?"

"Mine" Babs said, "and Walt's. They are Hoodlum from home, brothers protecting us."

"Kinda like a gang" Gorilla explained as he licked his huge fingers, "We were born to it, a blood thing. A clan of the Wilding Wood and when we grow up some of us join the cause. The Mistress here is our main concern as she had some death threats and shit go donw back home. We just watch our kin, that's all. Walty and Babbit are our children too."

"OK" Bruce shrugged, accepting a glass of iced tea.

"You spend much time on our side of the ditch Mister Willis?" Ianto asked politely and Bruce smiled as he asked him to call him Bruce.

"I love it there, so polite and even a paparazzi try not to be too rude" he nodded, "I've done some movies there."

Ton had been thinking, as is his way and he asked without a second thought, as if his way "Do you have ANY hair or is it all gone?"

Bruce blinked then laughed as he assured the boy it did still grow around the sides but he liked it shaven, the part he payed felt stronger with a bald head.

"I'm an actor too, I do stage mostly" Ton explained, "It's hard to get into a character when you are a Toninator because I get scared I will forget and make a Ton mistake."

"In acting there are no mistakes" Bruce said gently, "Only different angles. Each take is not exactly the same as the last, can't be. Imposible to be exactly the same each time, like each morning you wake up right? Never exactly the same but you do anyway."

Ton decided he liked him "I like you. You have a good brain."

"Thanks, I think" Bruce laughed.

"You are not shaving your head" Ianto said once his mouthful was swallowed and a mouthful of coffee had helped it down, "Before you consider asking it."

Ton gaped, "How did you know I was wondering if that might be needed … man, you are sooooo psychic."

Everyone giggled as Ton rubbed his hair and frowned.

Still thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Chinese. Lunch had been KFC to the children's glee and now on the set they were being served Chinese in huge containers.

Jack pulled Curtis aside, "Are there healthier options?"

"Huh?" Curtis frowned, "I thought the kids would like it."

"They do and I am not talking about them, son … Ianto has dietary needs that we have to be careful about" Jack warned gently, patting Curtis on the shoulder to show this wasn't a growl "He is eating very little and making sandwiches and such at home to make up for it but in the least three days that we have been here nothing has really been enough for his body. Ianto is not just diabetic, it' not just his medical needs here, he is also someone who has a delicate constitution and an irritable bowel. He is dying to cook another meal but doesn't want to step on your time with the boys, he sees hem loving you and Walt being Grups with them and it's great, good for them to see you two as an established couple. When you have kids they will not feel put out, they see you are together. Please just think of Ianto and his needs too, he will never, I mean NEVER complain as he loves you and fears hurting feelings."

"Thanks for letting me know Jack" Curtis sighed as he nodded, "I really didn't understand all of it. I know about the throne room and his… illness but… it really haunts him doesn't it."

"It always will be there, just over our shoulder where it can stay" Jack smiled, "He is here in the sunshine with me and I intend to keep it that way. Maybe if you ask for a traditional roast or something so he can feel like he is helping? You know he will be overjoyed to fuss on you. He really doesn't want to treat you like kids but is dying to fuss."

"Of course" Curtis smiled, "When we settle down I want lots of meals at your place, I seen our little ones at his feet in the kitchen with little aprons on and stuff learning" Curtis gushed happily, "I always wanted a big family Jack."

Jack hugged him tight, "Call me Dad, OK son?"

Curtis hugged a bit tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto woke early and had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach he put down to the takeaway, heading for the toilet to sit and think.

He heard voices below and knew his babies were up so he finished and headed down to see them off, Walter excited about the day's filming as Curtis seemed a bit distant.

"Everything OK?" Ianto asked as he noted Curtis not going with Walter.

"Another team this morning, more bangs and booms. I'm not really needed" Curtis shrugged.

"Not even for moral support?" Ianto asked gently seeing the reason for the young man's annoyance.

"Walter says he does the stunts better without me to distract him" Curtis snorted and Ianto paused, looking at Curtis hard.

"Stunts?"

"Not real ones, his body double does the real ones but he still has to set up for cut back and stuff" Curtis assured Ianto, "Apparently I am distracting. Nothing to do with the fact a magazine journalist asked him about me, right? Not him saying I am a 'friend' or anything and then feeling guilty about it, right?"

"Ah"

"Yeah. I get that he doesn't want us to go public, then fair enough but he doesn't have to push me away in public" Curtis sighed, "We could at least be friends."

Ianto felt annoyance on Curtis' behalf as he knew that Walter had been raised better and he wondered who had been talking to Walter to make him want to redefine the relationship publically. He made a note to see who the publicist for the movie was and if he had any homophobic tendencies … believe you me, Ianto would sort that shit toot-sweet.

"Anyway, you and I can trail in there later with the boys" Curtis perked up, "Maybe troll around the lot and look at the other sets and stuff, the boys can ride in the carts, right?"

"They would like that" Ianto assured the young man, still determined to get Walter aside for a talking to.

He raised him better.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"You know … I was born at a very young age but I still have growing to do" Ton was telling Curtis with those wide eyes of honesty that made Curtis bite the inside of his mouth as he tried to look serious. "The secret to a good friendship I have found, is sometimes you need to have time apart."

"OK" Curtis agreed softly.

"Oh, and always look away when the other one is pooping" Ton added, "Badger is firm on that one."

Curtis looked over at Ianto who was reading a magazine with that serene look he still had to master as he struggled not to laugh, Ton wandering over to stand in front of said Taddy. Ianto looked up, "Yes love?"

"Skype?"

"Too early love, another hour and Idris will have him there" Ianto said as he checked his watch still on Cardiff time, then showed Ton who hummed as he nodded. The Skype call with Badger pending.

Ton wandered about the room some more, "Are you gonna live here?"

"No, this is just for the movie" Curtis assured him, "We will come home when we are done. Walt and I will stay with you for a break when done, OK?"

"I guess that's OK" Ton said imperiously, "You are family."

Ianto calmly turned a page.

"What's that?" the second problem for maintaining calm entered with his Dadda in tow.

"Just saying, Walt and Curt can stay over when they come back to the light" Ton said and Imp hummed. Curtis couldn't resist.

"The light?"

"Yeah, this is the dark side" Imp said as Curtis blinked slowly, then looked at Jack who seemed to be confused as well. Jack of course went to the one who could explain.

"Babe?"

"Daytime, night-time, light, dark…they have decided Star Wars was made here because this is the dark side on the other side of the world" Ianto said as he turned another page, "Seeing Harrison Ford on the lot yesterday made them even more sure, after all Han Solo would definitely be skulking around the Dark Side these days. Being dead and all."

"He's dead?"

All eyes went to Jack, "Cariad, were you even watching the movie?"

"Well … it doesn't mean he died, I mean… this is the fill-ems." Jack used the silly word some used back home for films.. Fill-ems and Ianto snorted, "Right?"

"Yes dear" Ianto nodded "Like the guns that never need bullets."

"Or the bullets that never hit anything" Imp added as he got the game.

"Or the glass of drink that is ever empty" Curtis smiled.

"Or the cab driver that never needs paying" Jack pointed.

"Or the toilet that never needs flushing" Ton added as he wandered over to peer outside and Jack grimaced as he looked at Ianto, that misunderstanding on the set still raw in Ton's mind.

After all … why have a toilet if it doesn't flush. How was he to know?


	14. Chapter 14

14

Imp was humming as he sorted his day with a hearty breakfast, the garlic salt sitting by his plate at the table.

Curtis glanced over in time to see the salt slip into the little boy's pocket.

"Impy? Why the salt?"

"Garlic" Imp replied, "I can read. Look, I saw those funny looking dudes on the set yesterday."

"Sweetie, the vampire movie had actors in it that are dressed at vampires, not real ones" Curtis said gently, "Besides. Garlic salt is not as good as real garlic or holy water."

"Holy water" Imp repeated, "How can I get some of that?"

Curtis seemed to think, then he rose and came back with a little bottle. It was clearly an aftershave bottle with a black cross on it in vivid marker. Ianto had stopped eating to watch as Curtis presented it to Imp, "Look, has a cross on it and if you smell, its spicy like in a church with the incense stuff."

The child sniffed with a suspicious scowl then showed it to Ianto, "Is this holy?"

Jack entered without knowing the conversation and glanced over, "Wow, nice bottle kiddo."

He leaned over to smell it, "Holy shit, smells like incense."

Imp nodded and placed it in his pocket as he looked gratefully at Curtis, Walter chewed slowly as his father sat to join them, "What did I miss?"

"Curtis told Imp Garlic salt isn't as good as holy water for vampire hunting" Ton said as he picked up a bottle of maple syrup, "Tad? Is this the same?"

"Yes love, we are closer to Canada now" Ianto replied, "Home of the maple."

"Good. Good."

Curtis smiled as he leaned over and whispered to Walter, "I can't wait for our mornings with our own kids, these conversations. Do you think we will get a thinker or a giggler? I would like one that asks the hard questions like Ton. Everyone needs a Ton."

Ianto swallowed and looked down as delight flowed over him, then he glanced up at Jack to find the man struggling to hide his own delight.

Ton was really taking over the world.

Soon everyone would know the power of the Toninator.

He already had one big fan, 'Brucie' always running off set between scenes to talk to his biggest fan … after he told Ton it was OK that he was Walter's bigger fan. Brothers have to stick together.

Assimilation still loading.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto had picked his time and saw the chance as Walter sat threading shoelaces into a pair of sneakers, settling next to him on the sofa.

"Is that Dad screaming?"

"They are playing out back with the hose" Ianto nodded, still watching his son's fingers as they worked, "I was hoping for a moment."

"Yeah?"

"Curtis."

Walter's hands stopped their movement then settled with the shoe in Walter's lap as he turned to face his father, "Tad, there are…"

"You know what I am going to say, already start defending. Walter what did I teach you about that? If someone makes you feel the need to defend yourself then there is a problem to be sorted, right?" Ianto said gently, "Curtis is your partner. I had hoped for a wedding. You know I always wanted to be the mother-in-law from hell with swatches, cake samples and seating arrangements."

Walter smiled as he saw this was not a growling one but a helping one, "Taddy…I just need this to work. The money…we need it. Especially if he is going to retire once we start adopting."

"Well, I know my millions from my film deals really set us up son" Ianto growled and Walter snorted as he saw the silliness in the words, "Walt. You need to be true to yourself and your fans. I know you want a certain amount for yourself but…this is not like your favourite colour or how you prefer your subway foot long. You need to be honest as a man as to who you love."

"The studio…"

"Already signed the contract. Too late to recast you now and if they try what will the public think? Would Bruce really agree to that given his own daughter?" Ianto reasoned, "What is more important. Another contract with a firm that does not support it's people? Or the self esteem of the man who will support you for the rest of your life in a way no other can?"

Walter sighed and Ianto removed the shoe to finish the work, his hands up to the task today as his heart thrummed, "I love you Saggy Bum, I really do but sometimes I hear your grandfather in your voice, condemning your Mama for daring to pick a pasty white boy that will taint the blood. You think Curtis doesn't hear that too? Doesn't feel second choice to your career? A career you will someday walk away from? Or hopefully at least find less needed than the cuddles of your family?"

"I know" Walter accepted the shoe back and bent to put it on, Ianto's hand rubbing that wide strong back of his handsome young man.

"So handsome. Giving your Uncle Idi a run for his money these days you are so handsome" Ianto murmured, "I am so proud of you, please remember that too. Your openly bi-sexual Tad who loves nothing more than your Bi-sexual Dad wrapping his arms around him is watching you as closely as your fans and who are you disappointing here? Whose hearts matter here? Men who sign on the dotted line? Or those who beat in time to yours?"

Walter straightened up and cuddled into his Tad, breathing in the safety of him and knew he was right.

Time to stop bowing to The Man.

Be The Man.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"What do you mean out" Curtis asked with surprise, "We never go out"

"Babs is doing her final scene tonight then she flies home tomorrow with everyone and this will be the last chance for us all as a family to have a night out" Walter repeated calmly, "Go pick what we are wearing love, remember I like us to match."

Curtis didn't need another prod, taking off upstairs with glee as Ton leaned back against the staircase, "Taddy told you to stop smelling your own farts?"

"What?" Walter laughed.

"Well…Imp sez you had your head up your butt so you must have been smelling your own farts. You know, they don't smell like anyone else's. All farts are unique. Badger sez so" Ton said as he wandered off and Walter saw how silly he had been if the Littles had even been worried about it.

Babs was due home at any time from the night shoot and he knew he was going to miss her wafting around complaining about the heat, the flies, the smell, the lack of men, the lack of Bethy…everything. Really, Bethy as getting as much Skype time as Badger, sweet really and he hummed as he headed though to find his parentals locked in a kiss by the sink, Jack clinging to Ianto who had his hands up in mock surrender, soap suds rolling down his arms.

"Poor Taddy, accosted in the bubbles" Walter sighed, Jack stepping back to grin in that mighty way he does, then wink. Ianto laughed and leaned in for another kiss then turned to finish.

"You know the dishwasher is right there" Walter pointed.

"I now, but the glasses always look cloudy. I like doing them" Ianto reasoned, "When we get back a little toast for the end of the evening might to nice. The boys will remember bring allowed to drink from the good glasses as we toast our family. Even if they will have grape juice in theirs. A lovely photo op."

"Such a showman" Walter smiled as he slid beinhd his Taddy to cuddle into him, "And they wonder where I get it from."

"I will not allow that. You know you get the flouncy bits from your father" Ianto growled, "I swear those jazz hands never came form me."

Walter laughed into the back of Ianto's neck, kissing before he moved back, "hurry up old man, I think that piece of eye candy you call a husband is going to be flashing that grin for the cameras"

"As long as that's all he flashes" Ianto warned, "I forget to count his glasses of whiskey and anything could happen."

Walter laughed as he headed up to wear whatever Curtis wanted him to.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Curtis made a noise as the car pulled up, not having heard where Walt told the driver to go and he slid back in the seat as the door opened.

Walter stepped out and started to wave as flashes went off and Curtis smiled at Babs, "It's the Planet Hollywood. You next."

Walter leaned back into the car, "Curt, come on love."

Curtis slid out with open shock as Walter hooked his arm around him and pulled him close for the camera, even leaning in to kiss him gently on the cheek before waving some more. Babs slid out to stand the other side and take Curt's arm like it was no big deal.

"Babs, Babs is this your new flame" one called out and she roared with mirth as she shook her head.

"I love my girlfriend thanks very much, besides we might share a lot of things but Walter will never share his Curtis" She preened as Curtis smiled tentatively, his handsome face lighting up briefly as the cameras went mad.

"This is my partner Curtis" Walter said calmly, his voice trained to carry and he used it now, "Gods willing, this is my future husband."

"How long have you know each other?" another yelled, "Did you meet on the set?"

"The TV Show, yeah" Walter grinned wide, "We've been dating about a year….babe? A year?"

"Um…almost eighteen months Walty" he said softly and some made little noises as Curtis showed the melodic voice Walter loved so much. Just like his Taddy's.

Ianto and Jack stepped out, the boys escaping to run and stand with the men, Walt and Curtis immediately seizing one each to contain them and they looked such a family as Ianto paused to stare at them "Cariad look. Look. Our handsome children. Shame Fen isn't here."

Jack was pleased Ianto said that, remembering their oldest still back home and he pulled him in, dipping him as he kissed him and Babs laughed, "Dad! Stop groping Taddy, you'll wrinkle his suit."

Laughter as they took their places and let the camera have their shots, Bruce emerging to run over and insert himself between Walter and Curtis with his arms thrown across their shoulders.

"Bruce….Bruce did you know they were a couple….Bruce did you meet Curtis before…"

Bruce frowned and canted his head, "Of course I met Curtis. He is Walter's man. Does a lot of the negotiating and I can tell you…he has a clever head on these shoulders. I can't wait until we do the sequel."

"Sequel? Walter squeaked as Babs shone.

Ton reached around Curtis to poke at Bruce, "Need a Toninator there buddy?"

Bruce laughed as he released the two men and pulled Ton into his arms, "Watch this one too guys, he's quick!"

Laughter before they headed in.

Curtis floated on air.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Walter was his father's son and knew a pre-emptive strike was always better than a mop up so the next day he settled with his lovely Aunty Oprah on her couch.

"So, you and Curtis?" she said.

"Sitting in a tree as Ton says" Walter beamed, "We kept things quiet because I didn't want to share. He is…is…well. Wonderful really. We have out ten year plan all sorted, the house…kids…everything. My Taddy and Dad are really supportive and I thought it was time to show him off."

"So, homosexual?" she asked, "Bi-sexual? How do you describe yourself?

"Just me" Walter shrugged and he smiled happily as it was the answer they had agreed on.

"So… what next for Walter Harkness-Jones?"

"Home" he said dramatically. "Tad and Dad fly home with Babs and the boys today. After this interview I have to rip out a bit of my heart and wave goodbye, we finish our filming here and in a month I follow them back. Bar any rewrites or continuity shots I am about done"

"You've enjoyed it?"

"Yes, I always wanted attention, Taddy had called me his Star since as long as I can remember. There is a photo he has in an album somewhere, when I was prem in my little humidi-crib thing ….Christmas I think…yeah. Tinsel about and people smiling, Taddy sitting there with his and on the plexi glass smiling down at me in there…a little skinned rat. I remember most, the stars. He had pasted glow in the dark stars on the top of the Perspex lid, even then he was guiding me"

"And what is the future?"

"Love, life…hopefully a break or two…not a leg. Tad and Dad are such a great support system but sometimes they give so much there is little for them so when I get back me and Babs are gonna take control of the Ton and Imp…well…they will listen to Curtis at least… chase the olds out for some fun. My Taddy has given me so much, sacrificed so much. I would be nothing without him. Did you know that he and Dad own most of the village back home now? Library, fire house…gods…so many houses young underprivileged families are homed in… giving back. Important. I might focus on some charity work for a while, until I get another script that sings to me…or with Bruce's name on it."

They laughed as he rose to leave, then hesitated, turning back so the camera had the best angle, "I do know I am loved. All a man needs to survive and make it in this town is the backing of a supportive partner. Curtis is mine."

She patted his arm to let him know they got it.

Walter had spoken.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Babs was in a mood, her Tad glowering at her as they settled in the private plane the studio had organised for them to go home.

"Grandy, I need a drink" she demanded.

I will get it" Garry said, reaching for the chiller as he frowned as well. Ianto knew this was one Hoodlum enforcer who would not put his hand up for security next time. She had been a right mare.

"Babs, just settle and give us all a chance to breathe" Jack asked gently, "I would like some quiet time for Ton."

She went to snark then glanced over to see her brother in their Taddy's arms with his pale skin looking pallid as he blinked owlishly at her. So much goes on and she forgets he is special ya know.

"You OK brother of mine?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"Just tired. I wanna bubble bath and cuddle in the big bed" he sighed.

"Me too" Ianto groaned, "You and me all smelling nice cuddled in the bed while Daddy makes hot chocolate to bring up."

"Yeah" Ton grinned.

Jack watched Ianto possessively cuddle their Best Boy and he knew Owen would be visiting within the first few hours of their return. People forget. Ton's heart is big and built for love but like most DS people, it can get tired. His murmur was so quiet that it was almost not there at all, he had weathered it his entire little life and Jack also knew it terrified Ianto.

"I think Badger would love that too, he can lay with you and watch telly too" Babs said softly, smiling as Ton sighed theatrically. "Maybe me and Bethy can have some cuddle time too, you know she will have missed you so much. Imp and Monkey will have so much to talk about."

"Yeah" Imp said excitedly, "He will never believe the toilet water."

"Don't worry little bro, I took photos" Ton assured him as everyone rolled their eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Owen smiled as he patted Ton's shoulder and told gim to do up his PJ top, then he slid out to talk to the worried parentals.

"His heart is still muttering away but no louder than before. He's just tired. The trip took it out of him but his pleasure was worth it, yeah?" Owen assured them, "a couple of days snuggled in the bed and he will be raring to go again."

"Thanks Owen" Ianto said as he hugged him, "I am all discombobulated it must just be the jet lag…sort of…fuzzy."

Owen frowned, "Mybe I need to examin you, not him."

Ianto snorted, "No, I'm OK. Not even a tremor today."

"Ianto, you know as well as I do that this trip has taken it out of you. You need a week of nothing, do you hear me? No Mayoral shit, not school shit...just peace and quiet" Owen scolded.

"But I do still need to shit" Ianto said sagely and they sniggered.

Ianot went back to his boy, snuggling in as Babs fussed about with the DVD Ton had asked for. Then she clambered in to snuggle as well and Ianto decided this was not too bad, not bad at all as he gathered his children into his arms and settled backtowatch Milo and Ottis for the umptenth time.

Soon Ton was asleep, his soft breath calming as Ianto stroked his hair and Babs kissed her Taddy's cheek as she slid from the bed, "Gotta pee."

"Slippers" Ianto whispered.

She grinned as she slid her feet into slippers kept by the bed just for her, of all the children her Taddy only had a pair of slippers on his side of the bed for her. Always. He knew her feet hated the cold floors. Pretty little pink rabbits grinned up at her, complete with tiny tiaras that her Taddy had added himself. It always made her feel silly wearing them. And loved. Let's forget that one.

She knew how lucky she was to have been loved and raised in this fmaily and as she watched her Taddy start to follow his boy into Never Never Land she wondered if other people were so lucky.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto couldn't sleep.

Ton was cuddled into Jack, both of them snoring in unison, showing their likeness. Babs had moved to her own side of the house once Bethy had arrived and he slid from the bed to pace with that feeling of dread he knew too well.

Gods, he wished it would go away.

He found himself in the kitchen about to begin baking and he cursed softly, reaching for the phone instead and he rang the base, getting Stephen still awake and well.

"Tad? I'm fine. Just aced a flight test today, it was a ripper. Still too pumped to sleep so me and Frankie are gonna settle in for some gaming" he said and Ianto relaxed as he heard his pleasure down the line, "Gonna be home this weekend for the Toninator to give me the run down. No doubt Imp will be a good commentator too."

"They were most taken with the loo"

"The loo?"

"I will leave it to them to explain" Ianto laughed happily, "Bloody idiots."

Ianto finished the call and drummed his fingers on the table as he wondered then sighed and checked the time again.

He called Curtis who answered after three rings, "Oh thank god, did they ring you?"

"No" Ianto said softly, now feeling the weight shift as he had guessed right.

"He's OK, it was just a small hiccup and they say he's not going to scar. Oh god Tad, I swear to god my heart stopped. It all happened so fast, they are still trying to put the set out."

Ianto closed his eyes, "Anyone else hurt love? Or just Walter."

"Bruce has some burns to his shoulder and arm because he threw himself on Walter but Walter was closest to the device that went up early. Walter has burns to his legs and right side….oh god. I was so scared and trying to be brave for him…the ambulance took so long."

"Where are you now love?" Ianto asked as he picked up the cell phone and started to arrange a flight, then put it down as he told himself to stop panicking.

"At the hospital now, I don't know about Walt but I wanna go home" Curtis paused and Ianto heard the hitch in his voice.

"What do you want love? You want me to come to you? Or get you both home" Ianto asked.

"I wanna go home" Curtis was crying now, "Taddy, I was scared."

"It's OK darling, I am right here with you and I will sort everything, OK? You be calm for Walter and tell him you are fine, as long as you are fine he will be. I will sort everything darling" Ianto crooned as he picked up his tablet and began to search for flights.

"Thank you" Curtis sighed softly, "I didn't know what to do."

"Send the Hoodlum men home to pack for you, you stay with Walt. As soon as he is discharged I will have a plane waiting OK?"

Ianto hung up and stated to work.

Putting off the walk upstairs to terrify his beloved.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto was waiting on the tarmac, pulling strings for all his worth and now as Oprah's personal plane taxied towards him he squared his shoulders and glanced at Jack for reassurance before walking towards the steps lowering majestically from the gulfstream.

Curtis was emerging with a look of relief, racing down the steps into Ianto's arms where he collapsed and sobbed for a moment, then straightened up and took a deep breath, "Oh thank god."

"The luggage" Ianto said gently, "Jack and I will get walt out, you get the luggage and he will not see your eyes."

Curtis looked at him with gratitude and moved to the SUV waiting, lifting the back and looking in "Ton?"

"Hi" Ton said happily, "Badger an me are in the back."

"I can see that" Curtis laughed as he clambered in and hugged him happily, "Imp at school?"

"Yeah, they doing some balloon thing. I don't like balloons."

"Me neither. Clowns come with them" Curtis agreed and Ton looked lovingly at the one who always understood just like Tad, "Walter is hurt but not bad OK? Lots of bandages mostly to keep any germs out while we travel OK?"

"OK Curty" Ton said happily as he hugged him back and then watched his Daddy emerge from the plane with Walter in his arms as if he was Imp, not a full grown man. Ianto followed him with some things in his arms.

"Wow…he looks like a mummy" Ton giggled, "How does he fart in that?"

Curtis turned to see the wheelchair being held by Ianto as Jack lowered Walter gently into it, both legs heavily bandaged and he started to giggle as he saw it from Ton's point of view.

"Don't know mate…maybe his bum blows up and then it runs down his legs? Keep his feet warm like natural gas heating?" Curtis spluttered out.

"Makes sense" Ton said sagely as the wheelchair was carefully wheeled towards them by an over cautious Taddy, "He always does have cold feet. Just like Tadda."

Curtis hugged Ton again, thankful to be home where he knew everything would be alright. Ton made it better too, wonderful friend to have "You know Ton, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Ton replied, "You know, if you and Walter ever decide not to get married you can marry me. I will share with you."

"Oh Ton, what a lovely offer" Curtis snorted with mirth, "I know I am loved. Thank you."

"You are family" Ton said firmly and Curtis tuned to help settle Walter in the seat beside him.

"What did I miss?" Walter asked groggily.

"Ton just said that if we ever break-up I can live with him" Curtis said happily, "I'm considering options now."

Walter laughed softly as he accepted a kiss knowing this was locked in. Whether Curtis realised it or not…he was never letting him go.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"I am sure the press if all over Bruce, I will not even be a footnote" Walter said as Babs once again checked the news feeds on her tablet, "I am just grateful Taddy pulled strings and got me out of there before they got wind of it at all."

"You know they will smell you" Babs snorted, "Especially as Bruce is clearly seen trying to shield you. Good man that."

"Yes, he is" Ianto agreed as he settled on the edge of the bed and smiled at his son, "You OK Walty Bum? Want a bath or something?"

"I'm Ok Taddy" Walter smiled softly, "Just tired. A snooze and then some of that soup I smell? Did you do chicken noodle?"

"Yes, and a spring vegetable for Curt" Ianto rose and pated the bed before he left with Babs. They watched him gently close the door with the button pushed in to lock it to the outside.

"He's a good man too" Curtis said softly as he toed off his shoes and climbed carefully onto the bed, "I never knew living with your family could be so nice. I mean… you will buy or build next door right? A little path between houses."

Walter laughed as he culled Curtis close, "Kiss it better and we shall see."

"Walt?"

"Yes Cariad?"

"I was so scared. After the explosion happened, everyone shouting and running about. I saw you so still, then Bruce was slapping at the burning clothing and…I thought…for a moment I …don't leave me." Curtis whispered, "Please don't ever leave me. I will die."

"Oh Cariad" Walter sighed as he leaned in to kiss him, "I never want to leave you. When the dust settled it was you I wanted. I knew it was OK as long as I could see you. You would make sure I was OK."

"Your Taddy said he was right there, I mean the phone call made his voice so distant, reminded me he was oceans away but when he said he was right there with me I felt…"

"Invincible?" Walter smiled, "Taddy can do that. He makes people mighty all the time, then denies it."

"He…I called him Taddy and it felt right. We are not married, not even like…official or anything but I love you so much Walter. Always" Curtis laid his head on Walter's shoulder mindful of the burnt legs under the comforter and he settled to let sleep come.

Finally, home where it was safe and they both knew Taddy would watch over them…

Two little boys slept in one another's embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Ianto opened the door and watched Stephen emerge from his car, the passenger doors flying open as well, "Hey Tad!"

"Hello that man" Ianto said carefully avoiding the 'sweetie' he almost embarrassed the boy with, "Company?"

"Yah, Frankie and his sister" Stephen said with a nonchalance that immediately had Ianto looking for her, seeing bright red hair in tight little curls bouncing as she exited the back seat with a wide grin as she turned to face him.

"Hi there Mister Harkness" she called happily and Ianto stifled the snort of amusement as Stephen coloured. The fact his official name was still Harkness was something of a slight nerve, the Jones part added to his birth certificate but missing from a lot of his school certificates and such so he had gone under Harkness in the service. Ianto also knew it was to distance himself from Walter and Babs so their popularity did not colour his career and after some soul searching Ianto had found himself agreeing that it was sound and he didn't really mind. After all … he knew he was his, all that mattered.

Frank made a noise in his throat, obviously in on the rouse and he turned to her, "Sammy, you really have no idea do you. Those men who let us in? Did you not notice side arms?"

"Don't be silly, they were utility belts, you are not allowed a gun in public" she chortled and Ianto again watched Stephen's face before deciding to rescue him.

"Sam. Samantha?" Ianto asked calmly, "Lovely. Those men are part of the security and they are armed I am afraid. We are all about security here. Don't worry, they only shoot the ones I don't like. Hoodlum Clan."

She looked at him and threw her head back to laugh, her teeth on display as Ianto glanced at his son and saw the blush start as he glanced back at his Tad. Yeah.

"Well then, please come on out of the sun, bad for freckles" Ianto said as he ushered them in and as she passed he caught the hint of jasmine in her scent.

Like his mama.

Ah.

Ianto turned to follow his son's latest interest and hoped she was as strong as she looked.

He was about to turn her upside down and shake her to see what came loose.


	25. Chapter 25

25

She was standing in the main foyer staring at the portrait on display, Walter and Babs at some photo shoot with Babs on the floor with her dress fanned out, her bare shoulders covered by his large slender hands as he leaned forward in the chair he was straddling. They looked every part the power couple they were, heads held high and teeth shining brighter than the waterfall necklace of diamonds at her throat.

"Goodness, I don't know if he is about to throttle her or steal the necklace" she snorted and Ianto stumbled, watching Stephen's face cloud. "Isn't he handsome. Lucky bitch. Sister and brother right? Isn't it funny? Like the slave master in reverse. She is at his feet showing subservience as he dominates her. I like it. A big brother should seem like a wraith ready to defend or chastise."

Ianto relaxed as she saved herself without knowing it and Babs snorted from the kitchen doorway, "Well it's as close as anyone gets to controlling me, even Taddy says I am a mad mare without a harness."

Sam gaped as Babs wafted past in the bunny slippers, a bright pink robe with feather trim and her hair on her head in rollers "Taddy, can you check my curls please?"

"You know they will be perfect sweetie" Ianto sighed, "Gods preserve us, one day I will go to uncurl one and it will fall into my hand, how many times must I tell you to stop rollering on the weekends!"

"Always one more apparently Tad!" she chortled as she disappeared.

"Stephen, show your guests to their rooms and them come down, he is in the main room in my seat watching daytime TV with Curt. I swear he is starting to drool out the corner of his mouth and needs real stimulation" Ianto asked, then ran after his wild horsy, "Babby!"

"Don't mind my sister, she is quite insane" Stephen said happily, "And Tad is Doctor Harkness-Jones, not just Harkness. Hey Ton."

The Big Boy was sliding along the edge of the banister with one hip, the feet feeling each step as he stared at the newbie "Wow, her head is on fire."

"Yeah, pretty huh?"

"Wow" Ton repeated, "You are even prettier than Miss River and that's a fact. I bet you like milkshakes. Do you like milkshakes? Nanny Hattie is here and she makes the bestest ones."

"Nan?" Stephen swung to see the woman herself appear, "Nanny!"

He ran to the black woman and engulfed her as she laughed and hugged him back, "Oh darling, you look so fine in that uniform, make an old woman cry."

He leaned back and looked at Walter's grandmother, "and you are such a lovely lady I have to remind myself I have another here to impress."

"Oh you! Silver tongued devil like that father of yours" she laughed happily, "he is out back trying to mow the lawn on the ride on mower thing he loves."

Stephen kissed her cheek and swung to his friends, "Come on. Unpack and then meet Walter."

"Shit" Sam finally spoke.

"We have a Throne room if it's urgent" Ton replied while walking over to Hattie and Stephen sniggered all the way up the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"Holy shit" Sam spluttered as she looked around the room with shock, "How rich is your brother?"

"This isn't his money. Taddy is an author with his own money, Daddy owns a security company. They are loaded. Walter and Babs keep their money" Stephen tried not to bristle. He didn't mention his own wealth.

"So…if the black woman is a grandma who is this white one?" Frank asked as he watched an old biddy storm up the path and Stephen looked down.

"Dotty." Stephen smiled, "She was one who hated Tad and Dad for being gay. Tad decided to love her and she now thinks she owns us all as he babies. Tad does that, looks at the problem from another angle."

"Wow, horses"

"Yeah, we all ride. Come on Frank, I will show you your room and then we will go down and see how Walt is doing"

They traipsed down to find Walter in the sofa bed with Curtis talking to him as he sat on a stool in the middle of the floor, a large plastic on the floor to catch hair. As the two young men spoke a flamboyant woman quietly worked, clipping and contouring until Curtis looked like he had just stepped from a magazine cover.

"Thanks Angel, it was starting to tickle" he said as he rose and she looked over at Walter.

"What about you honey? You wanna trim? I can see what I can do about those bits they cut to check your scalp." Her voice was definitely…not feminine and Stephen continued to walk like it was no big deal a drag queen was cutting hair, "Fenny!"

"Hi Angel, can I get a trim too? I miss the way you curve my hair at the back." Stephen sat on the stool and she started to fuss.

"Hi-Ho Aunty" Babs said as she bounced into the room, literally, one curl in front energetically springing about, "They're set."

"I'll just do this then check you out baby. Then I will weave Walter's wee fro to cover the bald bits. Lords you children have lovely hair."

"Angel" Ianto said in gredting as he entered with a trolley full of food, "Angel food for an angel."

"Lords you spoil me boy!" she giggled, "Oh lords, it that fudge?"

Walter glanced over at the two newcomers, "Hey, come sit down. She likes to fuss on Fen's hair. It's silky."

They gingerly took a seat as Curtis said in a silly voice "I'll be mother"

He poured the tea.


	27. Chapter 27

27

"Oh baby, I forgot" Angel said as she placed her cup down, "Heraldo has a new shipment in."

Ianto made a noise of interest as Walter accepted a plate of food from Curtis. Angel pulled a large bag around and rummaged in it, removing a pair of high heeled boots.

"See? They come in knee highs as well but my fat fucks wouldn't fit" her voice growled in a definitely masculine way then she handed them over as Ianto looked at them with open interest.

"Colours?"

"Well, red like that, a dark moss green and black." Angel said happily "The knee highs have laces for show, a hidden zip for quick exit."

"Love those quick exits" Ianto muttered then he toed off his shoes and began removing his socks as Babs squealed and hooked one over to look at. Ianto slipped one on and accepted the other back off Babs, rising to let his trousers fall back over top. Then he started to strut up and down the room as he felt them out, mouths falling open as he sashayed.

"Oh baby, they look lovely" Jack said from the doorway, a towel around his shoulders to show he had showered in the 'dirty' room before coming in from mowing, "They come on other colours?"

"I was just telling him sugar bum, they have knee highs too" Angel purred as she watched the gorgeous man flick the towel away to reveal a naked torso that was devoid of hair or body fat. His muscles defined.

"Want some love? They would go perfect with that black leather corset and the little black tutu." Jack gushed.

"Oh yeah" Ianto spun to face him and they all watched the heels as he expertly manoeuvred them over to Jack, "I forgot about the tutu."

"I haven't, you've not worn it for me yet" Jack leered, pulling Ianto in for a kiss, "Oooo, taller than me."

"Not bigger than though" Ianto hissed in his ear, "In that regard we are well….matched."

Jack laughed as he slapped his arse then Ianto walked over to sit and remove the shoes.

"Wonderfully sturdy. I will go indulge this week" he said to Angel, "Tell your brother I might bring a newbie with me."

"Newbie?" Jack asked with interest, "Who? Not Gene? Oh gods, imagine both of you like matching book ends…me as the book…"

"Jack stop fantasising of me and my brother or I will lamp ya one" Ianto scolded, "No. Carl. I think he secretly wants to know what it feels like, he often asks questions."

"Carl? Would have thought Jared the one for….you know…in the bedroom. Really?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Well, they like to play"

"Don't we all Tiger"


	28. Chapter 28

28

Owen looked nervous as he entered the house followed by Captain Smith, the little black boy between them clutching a pillowslip to his chest like it contained the crown jewels. Ianto was immediately on edge, smelling their nervousness.

"The kids are all off in the field with the horses" Ianto said as he let them in, "Walt is asleep in the main room, can we go to the kitchen?"

They walked past the dimmed room and Owen glanced in, seeing the lumps on the couch and knew Curtis was in there with his lover, both breathing deeply as they acclimatised to Welsh time. They entered the kitchen and Hattie turned from the stove, "Oh hello Doctor Harper."

"Hi Mrs Hallett" Owen smiled softly as he slid into a chair and the little boy stared at her with huge eyes, drinking in the expensive room.

"Ianto…ah…this is Ben" Owen knew he had to bite the bullet, the glare telling him so, "Ben lived at the Foster Home over on the south side but a little fire has damaged it. They were able to lump the kids in together with other homes but…ah…Ben is a bit….ah….he likes space."

Ianto let his fingers brush the table cloth as Hattie placed a glass of juice in front of the child and urged him to sit, little hands eagerly grasping the glass as he gulped it down, "Thank you Mama."

"He…calls all women mama. All men Daddy." Owen said softly, "He is six but about the mental age of four I think. He has been in the system for three and a half years, his father killed his mother and is in prison, their families let this one down and…well…each foster failed making him more clingy and despondent …the other places took what kids they could but he needs somewhere to hide for a few days. It was a bit traumatic."

Ianto's gaze drilled a hole in Owen as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Finally Captain Smith spoke "So…the boy's father had connections and they had court orders to keep away from the house that is now in ash so…we need somewhere to hide him where the Peakers can't come snatch him."

Ianto groaned as the gang that rivalled the Hoodlums was brought into the conversation and he now knew they were bringing him a hot potato no foster home could safely accept.

A hungry one.

Hattie sat and watched the little boy devour the roast chicken sandwiches with glee. She glanced furtively at her son-in-law and watched his mouth twitch at the corner and nodded to herself with satisfaction.

"Ben. Good name that" she rose to get him another glass of juice.

Her new grandchild was called Ben?

An old woman can hope.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ton was first back in the house, sliding around the wall with little beeping noises as he honed in on his Uncle and Owen lit up as he pretended not to see the stalker Toninator of Doom until he seized him from behind and Owen squeaked as he pretended to be scared.

Ton laughed and sat, reaching for a sandwich then finally spying the child.

He chewed as he stared at him.

"Ton, this is Ben. His foster home burned down and he needs somewhere to sleep for a few days" Owen said calmly, ignoring Ianto's jerk in the chair, "You know Ton, like the programme. A foster home where kids wait for someone to come love them."

Ton chewed and then glanced at Hattie who offered a glass of juice and a kiss before she settled back, the real judge holding court as he examined the child, a swallow of juice, "I am Ton."

"Benjiman."

"Huh"

Silence and more furtive glances from the little one, open staring for the big one.

"You like dogs?" Ton finally asked "Coz the one sitting there is called Badger and this is his home too. We have to ask him. Badger, go get Grub, he has to decide too."

Badger groaned as he got up and waddled to the doggie door and barked, returning to wait for Grub who exploded into the kitchen… through the kitchen… out of the kitchen … across the foyer… up the stairs … thumped overhead … down the stairs … back to the kitchen … then sat.

"Grub. Badger. Benji wants to stay for a while. Do I have your vote?" Ton asked the dogs as Ianto started to snigger softly.

Grub looked intently into Badger's ear for a while, then sniffed it before rising to wander off and Badger gave a polite little woof.

"Good…good. The men agree" Ton said in a pompous voice, "Come Benji man. We shall sort your room, Tadda? The spare in the Big wing? Or the pull out in my room?"

"He's a small I think love" Ianto said softly, "So, if you want to share until we sort a spare on your side out."

"He's small, won't take much air" Ton said as he rose, "Come on. I will give you the low down on this place, don't worry. I helped build it so I know my way around. See that door there? I held it while Daddy screwed the hinges on."

Ianto waited until they left and snarled across the table "Peakers. What the fuck! Peakers. Are you fucking mad?"

"Knew you would agree, poor little mite needs to be kept away from them" Owen said with satisfaction as he watched Ianto revisit the urge to throttle him. "More protection than the Heddlu Station."

"You knew the moment you saw him with his little pillowcase you wanted him" Hattie snorted as she started to wipe the table down and Ianto pouted as he reluctantly agreed.

"Just for a few days" he muttered sighing as he went out to find Jack and tell him.

Captain Smith looked at Owen with concern, "And in a few days? Where will we put him then?"

"Don't be silly" Owen snorted softly as he rose and pushed his chair in, "In a few days he will wanna keep him. You don't know him like I do. He's already measured him up for clothes."

Hattie nodded her silent agreement.

Ben.

Nice name.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Walter was aware of weight on the sofa and he opened one eye expecting it to be Curtis back from the loo and instead found himself staring at a tiny boy crunched in the far corner.

"Hi" he said softly, "Where did you come from then"

"Da Doc" a tiny voice said, pointing and Walter saw Owen standing in the foyer with Ianto, his hands on Ianto's arms as he spoke to him quietly with as much begging as he could. Walter knew immediately what this was and he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I'm Walter."

"Ben."

"Good name, easy to spell" Walter nodded, "Sometimes I say I am Walt so it's less letters."

"Yeah" the tiny head nodded, the little afro bobbing. Gods, he needed that taken care of. Walter ran his eyes over him and saw the old clothes, the look of sorrow and loss. A little cuckoo.

"So Ben. My legs are hurt so I am not allowed to move about much, can you reach the TV remotes over there? Maybe we can watch something" Walter offered and the little boy shot off to get them, eager to please and Walt grinned as he accepted them, "Well done. Wow, you were so fast you might be like a super hero with lightening speed."

"Yeah?" the face lit up and Walter felt a tug, wondered if his Taddy felt this each time he looked on a little face and he was opening his arms before he even registered the motion, the tiny body fitting next to him without much fanfare really.

Curtis entered to find Walter watching a movie with a tiny black child plastered against him asleep, a little hand grasping Walter's top.

"Well, that tears it" Curtis huffed, "Not even wed and you've knocked us up have you? Bad enough we live in sin but now you bring a baby into this godless mess?"

Walter grinned as he looked up and accepted a gentle kiss from his love then he whispered, "Actually I was gonna talk to you about that. You know…if we speed it up…only a year right? We can jump a year of our plan? Get wed?"

"What?" Curtis gasped, his heat stopping for a moment.

"I love you, if I learnt anything from the accident it's that I need you with me. Always. Besides…you are right about the living in sin thing…even Dad is on to us" Walter giggled and Curtis kissed him again, searingly. "Is that a yes?"

"Don't be a divvy" Curtis scolded "And…who is this little changeling in my spot?"

"Traded ya in for a younger model" Walter giggled and they kissed again then Curtis pulled back the blanket to sqwee softly.

Ianto watched with a soft sigh around Owen who slowly turned to see what Ianto had.

A family forming.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"For a start, he is a Peaker. Second…no Walter don't get that face" Ianto scolded, then continued, "He is a foster, not an adoption. Nobody ever said he was even available. His father is still alive even if he is in prison and might block any attempt at permanent care. He is here for a few days for…"

"So, how do we find out if he is able to be adopted and what would we need to do?" Curtis spoke over Ianto to Owen who blinked with shock as the usually dower young man suddenly exploded into action and he finally saw Ianto in the boy.

"Well…we petition the court and his father has a chance to oppose" Owen said glancing at Ianto who had gone quiet. Owen was no fool and saw a glimmer of something before Ianto turned away and he realised that Ianto was not arguing at all…he was making them show teeth. Cheeky bastard was making the boys want to fight for the boy.

"It would go better if we were a wed couple, right?" Curtis looked at Walter, "Like you said Cariad, we simply jump the plan ahead. We wed now, I retire and we start that family. I know we don't have the house yet but … if you want to build then we would be here anyway right?"

Walter grinned up at his love, "Then we need to sort things. We need a wedding as well as the paperwork for Benny and…"

"You don't even know the child" Ianto sounded annoyed, almost mocking as he shook his head but Owen was on to him now and watched the two boys exchange looks before Curtis stepped between the sofa and everyone else.

"We don't always choose who we love, you told me that Tad. Sometimes the Gods simply choose for us. Ben is here, he already likes Walt and I think if we foster him for now, go through the process then by the time it's do or die we will know if he is our first forever child, right? Not like it all happens overnight, months of paperwork ahead of us, plenty of time to form some sort of routine."

Ianto smiled, finally content that he had pushed in the right direction and he took a deep breath, "Building huh? Good thing I purchased the parcel of land next door at Christmas for such an adventure. Do you want a single level or double? How many kids….shit. I need to make sure the builders are available to break ground in a few months, I will have the plans and consents by then."

Ianto wandered off as Curtis gaped, then swung to Walter, "Babe, did he just play us? I mean…he did. Like a fucking puppet master, he just..tweaked and pulled and….wow. You did warn me about him."

"Yeah, sly as a shithouse rat" Walter grinned as he pulled the blanket over the child more, "Probably already has a few designs nutted out for us to choose from and alter to suit our needs."

Curtis sat with a look of total shock as Owen started to laugh. He headed for the car to get the little suitcase of things that belonged to the child, knowing it would be needed when he put it in there.

"Like Hotel California" Curtis said dreamily to no one in particular, "You can check out but you never leave."


	32. Chapter 32

32

"So…is this right?" Curtis asked, Ianto leaning over to read the form over his shoulder and he patted his back affectionately.

"Yes, you need to get Walter to initial each page alongside yours. As petitioners you both need to be visible on all paperwork. A horrible thing to bring up but if one of you dies, he needs to be protected by the other." Ianto advised and Curtis nodded, initialling as he turned each page. Trust Ianto to have foster care forms in his desk, a legal request to foster Ben now being filled out within minutes of the gates closing on the Heddlu vehicles.

"So."

Cutis looked up at the tone. "Yes Tad?"

"Wedding?"

Curtis grinned, "We might elope."

Ianto gasped clutching at his chest and he writhed in the chair making gurgling noises as Curtis laughed at the game, Ton entering with Ben in tow, "Whatcha dying for?"

"Curtis threatens to elope, cheating me of the wedding" Ianto wailed.

"Well, Walter would never do that to me. I can't imagine a loving brother ever doing me out of a cake" Ton said lovingly as he patted Ianto's arm, "Don't worry. Walter will do the right thing."

They all laughed as Ben looked around at them with confusion, then Babs blasted into the house and threw herself at her Tad, "Taddy, I stepped in the mud."

"Are they in the tub?"

"Yes."

"I shall scrub them later baby" he soothed and she kissed his cheek, Stephen and the others entering with Imp who immediately saw another little one and rushed to stand in front of him.

"Hello. I am Imp."

"I am Ben."

Imp looked at him for a while, measuring their heights then said "You like vampires?"

Ben blinked, then nodded slowly.

"Good. I have spare teeth. Come on, we can be vampires, Taddy? We can Vampire today?" Imp swung to Ianto who nodded distractedly, waving a hand at the child.

"I'll bring up evil foodage later love, busy with Grup stuff now" Ianto muttered and Imp swung back to Ben.

"Come on, Tonny you coming?" Imp said as he raced off and Ton grinned at Ben, motioning for him to follow then yelling at Badger.

Curtis had watched the entire thing and saw the little black hand slip into the slender white one as the two little boys headed up the stairs, Ben's look of excitement growing as Imp talked excitedly about vampires and zombie dogs.

This could work.

Right?


	33. Chapter 33

33

"Peakers" Stephen spluttered, his friends watching the exchange as Ianto straightened to talk to him.

"I know, why I was hesitant but we cannot judge the child on the choice of his father can we now" Ianto said calmly, "Besides. The man killed the poor little chap's mama, not like he is about to get visitation now is it? I have to tell Idris and get the real cause of the fire. I think it might have been more than they are willing to tell me. A high security home does not have fires like that, the fire system is so advanced in these places, for it to be badly damaged the fire must have moved fast. I get the feeling this might have been an attempted snatch and grab of the man's family. They have brought him here to hide him in the one place they won't look. Well…here or Idris. Look…what do you want to do? Put the child out due to the father?"

"No" Stephen bristled, "Poor little bugger needs us I know that…it's just…this thing with Babs, Walt hurt and now another kid? I thought you were done, you said Imp was the last."

Curtis rose, his anger thrumming, "Excuse me Fen, that little boy will be mine and Walt's if I get my way, not your Tad's. He has never once tried to take the kid or even ask about it. I did. Me and Walt want to foster him and try to make some sort of family. And for the record…if your father did ever say he wanted more kids I would be the first to ask if it was too late to get my name changed to this family. Even if it meant being related to you!"

"Hey" Jack barked in the doorway, his own stocking feet to show his boots were with his daughter's in the tub, "What is going on here."

"Owen and Captain Smith brought a foster child here who needs to be hidden for a while. Walt and Curt are in love with him and want to explore the possibility of fostering him…maybe even adopting. Fen thinks I was the one about to keep him and got a bit ….pushy." Ianto explained, "Fen…I know you are not speaking out of nastiness, I know you worry. I know I cannot take another child, my health such as it is, I have more than enough on my plate. I know you are scared it's OK. Baby boy, I am OK."

Stephen rushed into his arms and hugged him as he sighed "I don't want to lose you Taddy. You are spread too thin already, please don't break."

"It's OK love" Ianto rubbed his big strong manly back, a full grow man now full of love and power, "Besides, I know you will always worry about me. It's OK."

Jack looked around the room, "So…where's this kid then?"

Upstairs weird howling noises started as the children decided they might be werewolves instead.

Jack looked at the ceiling, "Ah. Right. Attic?"


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ben looked around the bedroom and saw the photos of the family, walking over to peer at one "Who dat?"

"Neve" Imp said happily, "She's my cousin. See? That's Uncle Idris and Uncle Gene, looks like Taddy right? They are brothers ya see. That's Mae, she's Uncle Owie's little girl. Monkey man there with me is my best friend, also…Babs is his real sister, before she was our sister…or after…it is weird when you share families ya know. Babs is my sister but she came from Monkey's Mama and Papa. They have a baby girl called Jazzy too but she was not in the photo…that's Fen my biggest brother, he's even older than Walter. He's in the air force ya know, he flies helicopters."

"Cool" Ben's eyes bugged out at the thought.

"Walter is a movie star now, him and Babs are on the TV show together of course but…"

"That's where I saw him!" Ben said with shock, "He's so nice."

"Yeah, he is. He has Taddy's heartlight. You know, I am Taddy's too. Fen was Daddy's. Tonny there is really my cousin because Taddy's sister and Daddy's brother fell in love and made him. Really does ya head bits in man."

Ben grinned as he decided he really liked this place, everyone a little bit weird and mad. He looked around some more, "Who dat?"

"That was my family who died" Ton said calmly, "My Mama and Daddy. That was my brother David, sisters Micha and Aurora. They all died. Splatted by a truck. Gone."

"Bummer."

"Yeah. Is right?" Ton smiled as he pulled the little boy into a hug, "but it's OK. They still love me and watch over me and keep me safe like…guardians. Like angels, they still love me. You know, people die. It sucks. I guess…our hearts are supposed to feel hurts as well as loves, or we would never know when we are happy right? Sad is so we remember to be grateful for the happy bits?"

"I guess" Ben hadn't thought of it like that, "My Daddy killed Mummy. She was all cold and hard on the floor. I was too little to lift her but I covered her with a blanket."

"Well that was good then" Ton said sagely, "I would have too. She would have been happy you thought to do that. Sounds like you are clever. I like clever people, we need to stick together. So much stupid out there buddy."

Curtis listened outside the door as the children bonded and then he snuck back down to Walter, "He's OK. Just told Walter that he saw his mummy dead on the floor and he covered her with a blanket because she was so cold."

"Poor little bugger" Walter sighed softly, "He will always remember that."

"Ton told him that was the right thing to do, told him he was clever. He will remember that too, right?" Curtis asked as he glanced up with open worry, "In years to come he will remember that he did the right thing for her?"

"I love you Curty Bum"

Curtis smiled as he cupped Walter's face and whispered, "Then you better sort that proposal if I'm to be the wifey bud. I want a BIG ring with diamonds and…"

Walter seized him in a kiss and the joking stopped at they embraced, Curtis careful of the legs as he lay beside his love and they cuddled.

"We ARE keeping him Walt"

"Yes Cariad."


	35. Chapter 35

35

The kids came down to find food out, Ianto looking up "I was about to bring it up."

"Might have died from the starves" Imp said calmly as he seized a cupcake and bit into it, groaning as he chewed and then he looked at Ben who was waiting. "Don't wait mate, dig in"

"Ben, these red plates are always full of kid food" Ianto said gently as he watched the boy peruse the table, "If you ever come past and see a red plate with food on it you will know it is for you kids to enjoy without having to ask permission. I put food out at different times, also if you peek in the fridge you will find red plates or bowls with food in them, that's also anybody's and you can take what you want without having to come ask. When you live with a lot of people it gets hard to know what is theirs and what I yours so we developed this. We also have our own plates and bowls. Anything in those are just for the person who owns that plate or bowl. We will have to sort some for you too. But anything in a red plate is free. OK?"

Ben nodded as he picked a cupcake and looked around.

"What a good boy, looking for the rubbish bin" Ianto gushed and revisited the urge to hug him as he reminded himself he must bond to the two young men more "Watch the others. They will show you, don't be afraid to ask if you don't know. We are all happy to help OK? Just like we need help. Like now, can you carry some of this through to the main room for me? We can all eat with Walt then."

Ianto watched the little face light up at the mention of Walter's name and felt glee as the little boy showed delight, seizing a plate and hurrying to the other room where he placed it down near Walter who looked up from Curtis' chest, "Oh wow. Ben! Perfect timing, I was just gonna call out I was dying here. Brills. Thanks."

Ben was puffing his chest out as he looked back at Ianto who nodded, "Well done. Saved a good man's life there."

Soon they were all seated eating as Fen watched his girl, her eyes flicking around at the scene and he wondered what she was thinking.

"You know something" she suddenly said and Jack looked up from the sandwich he was cutting into smaller pieces for Imp.

"Yes Sammy?" Jack asked.

"This place is mad. Totally bonkers. Why have I never known places like this existed. I mean…out there in the Real world full of horrible and borings…all the time this little splotch of …. Of …other …existed and I never knew. This place is awesome. I mean…imagine if the whole world was this mad. Wouldn't it be amazing?"

Ben grinned as he shyly slid long the sofa to look at Walter who lifted his blanket to let him in.

He knew just what she meant.

This place was mandems.


	36. Chapter 36

36

"BBQ?"

Ianto looked up from the meat he was slicing and froze, "Huh?"

"Steak. You have lots of steak here honey, can I do a BBQ?" Jack repeated himself with more words, "Still got those sausages with cheese in the middle he likes?"

'He' was Ton.

"Yes, a few packets in the freezer if ya want to zap them to thaw" Ianto looked around at the meat he was about to section in to meal lots and shrugged, all of it about to be incinerated, "Want coleslaw?"

"Yes please lover" Jack said excitedly, "and can you get some of those baby tomatoes? He loves them."

"Cherry" Ianto said.

"Some of those too" Jack said inside the fridge, looking like it was devouring him as he leaned into the back, "Look, we still have the pickled onions. Yum. Goes great with….relish. where's my pickles?"

Ianto sat and watched Jack fly about the kitchen as he pulled condiments out and created his little lump of colour, "Now….ah…what else."

"BBQ fuel?"

"TON" Jack roared, "WE GOTTA GET CHARCOAL FOR THE BBQ!"

"BBQ?"

Thump, thump, thud, thud.

"YAY WE HAVE BBQ?"

"We gotta get the goods" Jack gushed, "Imp? Ben?"

Ben seems rose but looked hesitant and Walter solved it by sating softly, "Is it OK if Ben stays with me? Then Curtis can help Tad with the food and I won't be alone. Ben can look after me."

Ben snuggled more, his relief evident as he grinned out of the blanket and Jack smiled as he saw "Well, sounds good. Ton can get the charcoal, Imp can get the fire extinguisher and Ben can make sure you don't overdo it. Right. FEN ARE YOU GOING TO…."

"Right beside you Dad"

"Sorry son, that was loud. Ah. BBQ"

"Right, I'll get the cover off and see if it needs a spruce up, we gonna do both sides or one?" Stephen asked like it was a military exercise and his friends watched in with interest.

"Bangers too, so both sides. Might even do some garlic bread on the side" Jack said like he was giving orders in a war, "Remember to place the cover away, bloody dog got it last time was left on the ground and played ghost in the petunias."

"Right" Stephen flew into action and Sam started to giggle as she realised it was a game. Her boyfriend was playing like he was one of the little kids in the house, then Stephen called out to them.

"Don't just stand there, we are having BBQ for the love of gods. This is not a drill, I repeat not a drill. We will be BBQing here!"

Curtis leaned over and whispered to Sam, "Just stand back when he lights it and try not to laugh out loud."

She looked at him with interest.

This place is mad.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Frank was struggling as he tried to hold it together, his sister a serene slow blink as she watched Jack race past screaming with his sleve on fire, slamming it into the little pond.

Ianto was sedately walking past in the other direction with a plate of food like it was no big deal the side of the house was on fire as Ton made weird siren noises and Imp pulled a fire extinguisher out of somewhere yelling that they needed to stand back before she blows.

Ianto placed the food down, turned and accepted the extinguisher, firing it at the house then placing it down as he clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "I hope we can match the paint colour Cariad, I did say we needed an extra bucket of that stuff."

Jack was standing behind Babs panting with wide eyes as he peeked out at the BBQ, "Did you get the meat?"

"No Cariad, I aimed behind the BBQ, the food was not hosed" Ianto replied as he handed the extinguisher to Ton and began turning said meat, "Looks pretty well done love."

"Good, good. Crunchy" Jack straightened up and puffed as he walked back like he hadn't just acted like a three year old running from the bogey man, "Wow. Didn't even melt the spouting that time. I think a little too much kerosene there love."

"Hmmmm, especially with the briquettes" Ianto nodded sagely, "Still. Made a wonderful boom sound, popped my ears no problem."

"Yeah?" Jack grinned, then looked at the seared wood of the house, "You did say I had it a bit close."

"Yes" Ianto drawled.

"Sorry love. I should have built the pit further out. I did get extra paint, we can buff that right out, right?" Jack made a face as Ton leaned in to sniff the wood, then turn to his father.

"I suggest we hose it down and then see how bad it is. Might need the big hose for this" Ton said as he tapped his chin with a knowledgeable nod.

Jack stood beside him, "Get the big tool belt."

Ton stomped off as Sam finally started to giggle, Walter letting Curtis fuss over him in the deck chair as Ben pulled off the blanket he had covered himself with.

"Is it over?"

Curtis knew the little boy was remembering the fire and he knelt to soothe, "Covered yourself, good idea. When there is a fire you wet a blanket and cover yourself, they do that in the movies right?"

Ben nodded with big eyes.

"Wow, you are so clever" Curtis hugged him gently, "So you stayed with Walter, what a big thing to do, thank you Ben. I knew you would look after him."

Ben dripped the blanket and grinned as he looked at Walter who nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't scared. I had you right there to help me if I needed to get way, right? My superhero with lightening speed would have whooshed me away."

Ben sat on the edge of the seat as Walter let his hand rest on a little shoulder.

This is what it felt like? To be a Tad?

Walter saw how addictive it could be.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Ianto was angered to find the PJs in the bottom of the pillowcase, two sizes two small. He considered and placed them on the end of the bed along with a pair of Imp's.

Ben entered and noticed both pairs looking at them with concern.

"Right, there you are. I know you have your PJs but I was wondering if you would try these for me. Imp wants a pair like this but I don't know if they are comfortable or not and clearly…they don't fit me will they" Ianto rolled his eyes, "So…if you wear them and let me know I can but some for Imp, OK?"

Ben nodded as he scooped up the PJs, looking at the little Martians on them with interest, "Aliens."

"Yeah, funny Walter liked stars and Imp likes aliens. We are so spacey."

Ben grinned as he hugged them, feeling their warmth and softness, not like the old thin ones.

"Ton, nice bed buddy" Ianto said as he looked at the pull out bed all made up with a pair of Ton's favourite pizza sheets, a big thing to share those.

"Pizza. Good dreams with pizza around you" Ton explained and Ianto nodded at the logic, then turned as Curtis hovered in the doorway.

"There you are. I was just going to suggest a bath for the boys, you wanna supervise while I finish removing the charred remains?" Ianto asked and Curtis smiled, nodding as he entered to room to make way for Imp entering from behind with PJs in his own arms.

"Hey, aliens" Imp said to Ben, "Look. I got spaceships, we match. Cool.'

"Can we do a sleepover?" Ton asked, "Impy can stay too? Taddy?"

Ianto seemed to consider, "well, the other pullout from his room can wheel though the doors I guess….if Imp wants it."

"YAY" Ben yelled as he was led to the bathroom, "We can all bunk in!"

Ton rushed to slide out the pull out from under Imp's bed and negotiate it through the doorways to his room as Ianto selected sheets and blankets then he pulled Ton close, "What a clever idea to make him feel safe. Ton, you know he is a bit scared. Right?"

"His Dad was not nice and his friends are not either" Ton said calmly, "But they can't get in there. The fellas will protect us. Ben is nice, can we keep him?"

Ianto kissed his forehead, "I think Curtis and Walt want to love, maybe their first son?"

"Yeah" Ton considered, "That makes sense. They know more about that hair…it's kinda wild."

Ianto sniggered as Ton waved his hands about his head to mimic the bobbing afro.

Angel was gonna love it.

/

/

/

look sorry guys but this religious fanatic live-to-forgive who is bombarding me with reviews telling me to repent is really getting up my nose as just about every story now has rants on it. I thought FF would always be a home but support are doing nothing and each day I cringe as I see more hare messages from this person who clearly should not read my stuff. I cannot block them in here, I cannot stop these reviews and if it doesn't stop I might have to consider only posting on A03 where I can delete unwanted drivel. I wish we had support that could do something. I might have to go dark for a few days to see if they find someone else to hassle. Sorry, bur I can't stand bigots with no respect for other people.


	39. Chapter 39

39

"A big step" Jack was sitting with Ianto, the wine glass half gull as Sam accepted more from Fen.

"Well…the Gods don't wait for us to make up our minds, they simply do their thing" Walter said after a while, "The moment I saw him…I felt it. Like…kismet. Curtis and I want kids, talked about fostering those who really need us…who need Taddy. We always intended building here, being close so Taddy was a part of things. We always knew we would need his guidance for the first few until we got the hang of it…all we are doing it speeding things up."

"So, you will build next door?" Babs asked, her hot chocolate almost gone, "I have dibs on the other side. Fen, tough luck, you get the hose paddock with the plops."

"Hang on…you have the house in the village" Jack blistered, "All that bother over it…"

"I could never take it from the boys. Besides, Ren has already scribbled his name under the stairs. Clearly their house" she sniffed, "You know I want to stay with Taddy too."

"And what am I?" Jack spluttered "Chopped liver?"

"That would be seared chopped liver" Fen snorted.

"Look, I measured that fuel exactly and if it went up it was the wind direction and…"

"Cariad." Ianto scolded and Jack pouted, "It was a wonderful meal and the babies loved it all. You did startle little Ben though, we didn't think about the fire did we but Curtis and Walter handled his alarm like champs. Well done there."

"So. Are we building walls and rearranging…"

"No Cariad. We will not. Ben will take the spare room on the Big side if he needs one. It will only be for a few months…six maybe before I have the house done." Ianto said calmly, "In that time he will probably try all our beds out, even sleep down here in the main room when he feels like it. I think encouraging the pull-out in Ton's room is best then Monkey doesn't feel put out, we do not want another scalping. Ton will share with no complaint and it means when Curtis and Walt need us to babysit he will not think twice about sleeping in Ton's room. Giving him his own room will only confuse him and when the house is build he might have anxieties about leaving. No, we make sure he knows this is a 'for now' thing so when the house is built he will get the thrill of knowing it is his first and only forever home."

"We can make sure he helps, is part of it like the kids were with this one right Dad?" Walter nodded "He will know we mean it."

"Yes" Ianto nodded as he watched Jack calculate things then look at Ianto in silent question, "Yes Cariad. I will stop the hospital work, ease up more on the mayoral one now Jared is taking more command and focus on the build. You know I love building."

Jack smiled as he nodded.

Ianto was an amazing architect.

He made a mental note to get another little tool belt for his new apprentice.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Idris arrived the next morning and Neve ran for Jack who lifted her up and asked if she was married yet, her giggle infectious as she leaned into his big chest.

Ben now saw the photo hadn't lied; Ianto did have a brother who was like a twin, just a bit…muted. He looked between then like he was seeing something and Gene smiled as he knelt to address him, "Hello there little man. I am Ianto's big brother. We do look alike, right? You look a lot like Idris, see? He's my husband."

Ben looked at the gorgeous man who was currently hugging Walter, the likeness there apparent as well, even if Walter was pale compared to him. His little mind saw the mixed colours and realised it was OK to be like this, they were all family and he felt safety around him, hands lifting him up as Curtis stood him on the sofa to do up the buttons on his little cardigan, "Cold out there baby, you wanna come feed the horses? I will show you which one Walt likes the best, yeah?"

Ben looked at the kind man with a soft smile and asked, "Are you gonna be my Dada?"

Curtis paused surprised for a moment as this hadn't been something he had discussed with Walt, titles and such with their children so he looked into the little face. "Dadda, Tadda, Papa Poppy, Curtis, Uncle, anything that feels right for you to call me is fine. You need to call Walter something too so we know which of us you need for a cuddle or something."

Ben looked at the soft face and smiled, "Poppy? You can be a Poppy?"

Curtis grinned, "Don't' see why not. Walt's Tad is called a Taddy. Do you think he would be one too?"

"Yeah" Ben nodded, that name familiar as he listened to imp and Ton call it to Ianto all the time, "Yeah. He's my Tadda and you are my Poppy?"

"OK" Curtis said as he knew failing to secure this little life would kill a part of him now, "And you will always be my little Benno"

Ben like that.

He liked that a real lot!

Walter listened from the chair he was seated in as Ianto knelt to uncover his legs for the walk in the brisk air, the change something he craved. He watched Curtis' face soften as he cuddled the child and shared a look with his own Taddy.

They had to get this right.

Little Ben was family now.


	41. Chapter 41

41

The clang of metal heralded the arrival of the prisoners, slumping along to their table to wait hopefully for their visitor and as he sat he was surprised to find it wasn't his lawyer sitting there.

"Hello, I am here to talk to you about Benjamin."

"Look mister…"

"Harkness-Jones."

He stared at him for a moment, this man in the polished Hoodlum suit with perfect hair, perfect teeth and a look that could send a laser beam though metal … he knew exactly what he was here for, "Look, he's my boy. I'm his Da."

"And this is not under dispute. He still calls you Da. You have another…what…ten years in here? Fifteen if things don't look so 'good behaviour' like for you?"

He felt a strange feeling in his gut as he looked at the man now canting his head, the smile changing to something predatory, "And I want you to understand that things can slide real fast in a place like this where Hoodlums outnumber Peakers three to one."

"He's my boy."

"And always will be. He remembers you, he remembers his mother dead on the floor too. Did you know that? He sat with her body. Did you even think of him? Hmmm?" eyebrows rising and he felt his mouth go dry as this man now showed his colours. A Hoodlum. Some high standing Hoodlum clearly given the way the guards were nervously sliding around the walls pretending not to see him, hands splayed on the table as if about to play a piano with the ring glinting in the light. No… the thing being played here was him. He could hear the music, kinda like the jaws theme.

"I didn't mean to kill her, just…teach her to shut her mouth" he finally said.

"Well, mission accomplished. She's pretty quiet these days" the voice dripped with sarcasm, those vowels rolling in a musical way…Jesus this man moved like a musical score, "I will not take him from you, you are simply giving him to me. See? He will know that in time. When old enough he will learn that you did what was best for him. Maybe when older he will want to visit you, know you. That will never be denied. Right now you have that power… the power to ensure his future. Or destroy yours because believe me Mister Gunter…. I will fucking decimate you if you think for one second I will back away from this."

Cold now, the heat gone from the room, sucked up for the explosion of words and the man rose, shooting his cuffs and looking down at him at he tapped the papers between them with a long manicured finger.

"Sign... his future happiness, or ensure you will never leave this place" he snarled, then turned to leave, shooting back over his shoulder, "I will wait for fifteen minutes in the lounge, then leave with or without that signature."

Ten minutes later a guard came out and handed over the envelope, a quick peek in seeing the scrawl of a signature all he needed to know he had done his part, played if perfectly.

Walter walked out into the free air and blew out the breath he had been holding.

Taddy's Hoodlum suit fit perfectly.

So did the mantle of Taddy.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Walter was watching his Tad fuss about with books and got a sudden shock as he realised they were the books from Aunty Rhia's wedding. These were Taddy's special design books he hadn't had out since … then.

"There is this theme, perfect for the cooler weather, not Christmassy but sort of…woodsy. I always liked this one, look… you could get wed at the cabins" Ianto opened one book to show a woodland themed wedding with candlelight and lots of trees, Curtis gasping as he grabbed for it.

"We could have the wedding in the afternoon, a bonfire that night" Curtis enthused, "The kids could help build it and feel more part of it then, Benno can play with the kids in the leaves and things, Autumn just around the corner…oh… I bet he would love the ATVs."

Walter smiled as his love gushed, Ianto hugging him as he peered over his shoulder then turned a page, "And see that? The leaves just atarting to turn like it's all fire. We could totally string fairy lights like that, something he could be the man to turn on at dusk so he is the one signalling the ceremony? A dusk ceremony instead? Like… we tell him the stars are his mummy and all that? Watching over everything?"

"Oh yes!" Curtis cried with glee, "Yes. The first star of the evening is her … they will be so clear over the lake. Oh Taddy … barefoot with soft leaves and moss, sort of woodland…I know the Wilding Wood is special but…"

"A Hoodlum setting might be a bit much for Ben, he was born Peaker and it's best to ease him into that life instead os a full immersion." Ianto nodded, Walter agreeing. "And his first time at the cabins."

"Babs could sing for us, as we walk together to the altar. Not one waiting for the other, maybe…maybe it's Ben who stands with Uncle Idris waiting for us? We walk to him and our new life as a family?" Walter said softly.

"Oh…oh…yes" Curtis gushed, "We all have matching clothes the three of us. Oh, the picture will be so good for the mantle, you me and our boy. Funny, I thought it would be a baby, our first but… I could not have wished for another. He is so perfect."

Ianto detected movement and watched out the corner of his eye as a little back hand slid around the doorframe "So… you two think Ben is a keeper?"

"Are you kidding?" Walter laughed, unaware of little ears, "He's my boy. Pefect in every way, going to be a big strong man full of love and righteousness, just like a real man should be. No, no question there. Benno is awesome."

Ianto watched the hand disappear followed by little feet thumping up the stairs and he smiled softly.

Someone felt awesome too.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Ton, come on. For a start, how would we transport them?" Jack was in damage control mode as Ianto entered the kitchen and he froze as he heard the desperation in his love's voice.

"We have a car, Papa has a car, Idi has a car…do I have to go on?" Ton had that air about him of one who knows he will win and the argument is purely for the sake of it, "Come on Dadda. You know I will get them."

"Ton" Jack said slowly, "It is too much."

"No" Ton sniffed, then saw his Taddy, "Tadda! Walt said I was in charge of cakes, that means I choose right?"

"Shit" Ianto said softly as he saw the problem now, "Did he?"

"A cake for the couple to cut, a cake for Benny coz he will be getting parents and a cake for me because I will deserve one after all this work" Ton said with a sniff, then a frown, "Is that enough? I might have to plan for four to be safe."

"I will kill him" Jack said calmly, "I love Walter, you know I do but I will smother him with a pillow for this."

"Ton … the wedding cake can be more than one layer, then each layer separated for cakes?" Ianto offered and Ton rolled his eyes, onto that one and he smiled sweetly.

"Nice try old man."

Ianto snorted with amusement as Jack leaned back in the chair, "Ton! There will be two cakes. One for the grooms and one for the kids. That's it."

Ton flicked though a few more Pintrest pictures on his tablet as he hummed, clearly letting his Dad know he was not listening then he said dreamily, "Maybe Badger wants one too? I do have artist's licence."

"Art…artistic?" Jack asked, "You mean artistic licence? Ton, that is not to buy copious cakes."

"Don't be a tool, I won't get copy ones, I will get yummy ones all different" Ton huffed, rising with the tablet against his chest, "I am going to show Walter one now. You focus on your job … meat."

Jack's face changed as he grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm on BBQ duty."

Ianto sighed as he backed slowly out of the room and then stood banging his head on the wall as he wondered how any fire extinguishers this was going to take…especially with Owen helping too.

Ton walked past and glanced at him, "Stop blaming the wall. You know he is all about the meat."

Ianto sniggered until he reached the Throne Room to sit and laugh as he knew his husband was definitely all about the meat.

Oh Gods save us" he sighed softly to himself, "Four cakes?"


	44. Chapter 44

44

They were packing for the lake houses, Ianto giving in to Walter and Curtis' every whim … after all it was their first wedding … hopefully their forever one. Not that getting remarried occasionally wasn't fun too, Ianto glancing at Jack's arse as he leaned into the SUV to push a crate to the back and he let his hand wander, a soft pat that produced a boom of laughter from inside the vehicle.

"Aye, aye there mister?" Jack drawled as he leaned against the SUV, "You taking liberties are ya? Feeling up the help?"

"Why yes I am" Ianto leered, "Might need a rub down later Jeeves, maybe … something polished?"

Jack laughed some more, pulling Ianto in for a kiss and Ton called from the doorway, "He can breathe alright without your help Dadda, come carry me cakes!"

"My god, did you hear that?" Jack looked around with confusion, "Did I hear the sweet voice of an angel … is an angel calling me?"

"MOVE IT OLD MAN"

Ianto laughed as he watched Jack frog match to the steps and the waiting beast in full on wedding mode with a clipboard clutched in little hands, "Come on, get on with ya before I put Badger onto you. Keep up this speed and I will tell Babs on you!"

"Oh no" Jack said in a silly voice, "Anything but that"

"Yeah!" Ton leered as he swung to follow him in "In her rollers too. That is not what you want coming at you, imagine if she nuts ya with those in… might stove ya head in."

Ianto laughed some more, then moved to help Walter who had emerged with a bag, "I'm OK Tad. Its nothing heavy for the love of gods. Uncle Owie said I was fine to walk about now."

"The last thing we want is for you to fall down these steps" Ianto scolded, "For the love of gods!"

"It's OK, Ben-man is here!" Ben said as he slid around to grab the handle and drag the bag down the steps growling like a lunatic, "I got it."

Walter smiled softly, "Well done Super Ben Man, I really needed help there."

"I got it" came a faint call as the little boy reached the SUV and tried to lift it.

"Hang on Benny" Ton yelled from the doorway, "Two cakes to go in there yet, then the bag by the windows so the sun doesn't melt them."

"What about the doggies?"

"In with me … you going with Wally and Curt right?"

Ben dropped the bag to run to the sleek convertible sitting behind the SUV, checking the back seat then walking back past them into the house muttering, "Need a pillow in there, and a drink… a book?"

"Oh my gods" Walter sniggered "He's assimilating. Sounded just like a Harkness-Jones there."

Ianto suddenly saw a flaw.

What family name would they all use?


	45. Chapter 45

45

The wedding cake back in ancient times was a barley cake that was broken over the bride's head for good luck" Ton had the floor as little faces looked up at him, "Then the Romans decided that throwing bread rolls at her was better. It had changed into the cakes we have these days but that's why we have them."

"So … we break one over Taddy's head? Or Poppy's?" Ben asked with such seriousness that Ianto had to place a hand over his mouth as Ton took the matter under consideration.

"No buddy but I think it's why they offer each other the first bite" he said after a while the sense in it making all the kids nod.

It was mid-morning, the night before full of noise, bluster and fish and chips by the local mayor…yeah Ton was still enamoured with his wife…. Then everyone crashing for the night. This morning had been another round of madness and now as the decorations started going up for the wedding tomorrow Ton was entertaining the troops of all ages, those Grups moving about stopping to listen to snippets of Ton wisdom as Jack and Owen argued while sorting fairy lights.

"Ton, would you like to take the kids over to the eating area?" Ianto asked once he saw a break in the class of madness, "Some snacks are out for you so you can all eat before the Grups settle for lunch too"

"Cool" Ton waved a hand majestically and they all scattered, Idris grinning as he saw his own gesture given at meetings used by the little man and he grabbed him in a hug as he passed, kissing his forehead as he whispered that he looked so grand.

Ton adjusted his cape and smiled, a rare show of 'little Ton' as he leaned into him and hummed happily, then stomped off to scold one of the twins.

It was all coming together and Curtis was glowing with delight as it all started to look exactly as he imagined it, Ianto bringing the pictures to life as he knelt to place the assorted white candles to be lit for the aisle then throw a light sheet over the entire thing to protect against falling leaves in the night.

"It won't rain?" Curtis asked, worried again and Ianto snorted.

"Even the Gods would not dare mess with me in Wedding Mode" Ianto said without turning around, "Oh no. Not my party. It will be perfect if I have to hold a giant umbrella!"

Curtis smiled as he looked at Walter who nodded.

Taddy was always blessed with his plans.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Ianto was the one to notice and move even as Curtis looked shocked and Walter swung with horror. Ben was screaming with rage, his fist pumping at his sides as he leaned into Neve's face and used language not coming a gentleman.

Ianto scooped the chid up from behind, his hands sliding into his armpits and he strode out into the front yard to place the child back on his feet then drop and begin weeding like nothing was happening.

Ben stopped and blinked as he was both surprised and confused as well.

Ianto did not look at him, did not comment and Curtis emerged to sit on the bottom step glancing at Ianto for guidance, then he took a deep breath and tried to remember what Ianto had told him.

"Ben? I would like you to sit on the swing for a while and when you are not so angry you might be able to explain what happened, yeah?" Curtis said calmly, then glanced at Ianto who nodded slightly, "And… I will sit here with Grandy and enjoy the sun while I talk with him. You can see me, I will not go inside."

Ben nodded and walked to the swing, starting to swing gently as he went over what had happened, glancing at his Poppy sitting with Grandy like it was a normal day. He knew he was bad, it had been a naughty thing to do and he had really thought he would get a good hiding but they were…ignoring him.

Wow.

That felt kinda bad and… he sighed as he rose from the swing and went to stand at his Poppy's feet.

Curtis looked up and smiled, "Feeling more sane?"

"Sorry Poppy"

"I don't think I am the one you hurt with your words" Curtis said softly, "I know you couldn't find the words you needed and got mad but Neve was not to blame for that. Maybe instead of saying sorry you give her a hug and play with her for a while so she knows you still like her, yeah?"

Ben ran inside and Curtis looked at Ianto "Should I have made him apologise?"

"I think him being nice to her is a better idea, then they can both forget it happened" Ianto sat back, "You handled that well. Just remember, a lot of his anger is because he can't understand himself. Showing that you recognise it, that you see him and he is important can help him let go of what is sticking in his craw."

"Thanks Taddy" Curtis grinned as he went to go inside, "Don't know what we would do without you"

Jack stood watching through the window and heard the exchange agreeing, hoping they never have to find out.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"TAD!"

Ianto moved faster than he should, racing from his cabin to the one Walter was currently screaming in and he knew as he entered what the problem was the moment he saw it, "Fuck"

He swung and ran back to his cabin, then returned with a tool kit, kneeling and opening it to show it was in fact a sewing kit and he began hemming the trousers Walter had on as the handsome young man cursed for not checking "Sorry Tad, I really thought these were the ones I had sized already."

"It's OK love, take them off now and I will do them while you finish your shirt." Ianto said as he settled on the bed and accepted the trousers, watching his son move to the mirror to adjust his shirt collar with a frown, "Worried about a tie?"

"Well … don't know" Walter said, "Curty is happy for us to go without and I like the idea but…"

"It's a wedding" Ianto nodded, then smiled as Curtis emerged from the bedroom with his shirt flapping and his trousers getting pulled on. "OK love?"

"Yeah, nervous tum" Curtis grimaced, "Once it's done it will settle."

"No ties" Ianto nodded, "I like that. I would like one of those with Dad, thought maybe a seaside one … feet in the water kinda thing maybe."

Walter smiled as he looked back at the mirror, "Maybe for our renewal we will do a formal one, ties next time. This feels more informal, more like a celebration which it is."

"Exactly" Curtis beamed as he cuddled Walter from behind, "So handsome."

"Yes" Ianto smiled, "Even with no pants."

He held them out and Walter laughed as he accepted them, Ianto rising to fiddle with Curtis's collar for him, then patting his shoulders, "I like the no tie thing. More like woodland nymphs, more mystical."

Curtis smiled, "What I thought. Ben doesn't like ties ya know, had a little meltdown in the shop so … it suits him too."

Finally Walter knew why his love had chosen these open collar shirts and nodded as he agreed Ben needed to feel comfortable in what would be a powerful and maybe scary moment.

"Ready love?" Ianto asked as he rose to leave, "I'll tell Idris to assemble."

"Please Tad" Walter smiled as Ianto leaned in to kiss him, then Curtis who still blushed even though it was almost a daily occurrence that Ianto kissed him without even thinking about it.

One of his babies.

Curtis couldn't wait to finally be a legal part of this family.

Ben wasn't the only one getting the papers he wanted today.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Walter and Curtis walked hand and hand down the lit aisle as Babs sang 'a thousand years' softly, Curtis relieved to see his parents had made it and were currently blinking slowly as Ton sat with them. Nanna Hattie sat next to Ton so he had a woman's hand in each of his own, his smile radiant as he looked at them and Curtis felt such a swell of emotion as he reliased this was it.

Carl and Jarred had arrived while they were getting ready and there was a clump of children on the ground near the front, Ianto making sure they didn't miss anything while out of the way of the Grups and as Curtis looked to the altar where Idris stood he saw their son. Their son. Ben stood with a look of total terror, clutching Idris' robes as he started out at all the people and then he saw them his face clearing to one of relief and Curtis resisted the urge to rush things, wanting to comfort the child.

"We will get there Cariad" Walter whispered knowing the reason Curtis had squeezed his hand, "We are almost there and you need to learn patience in this family, all good things happen when you let them."

Curtis placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder as they passed and the pat of Ianto's hand gave him comfort, Jack a blubbering mess beside Ianto as he tried to hide it but failed, so sweet to see it was Ianto comforting him instead of the other way around.

Still looking after everyone.

Curtis knew what he wanted to be when he grew up.

He was almost there.

A few more steps and he would be what he always dreamed of being, thought one day migt happen and feared migt never happen for him.

He was about to be someone's everything.

And man … did he get a doozy.

Walter's smile was just for him as they reached Idris, his blinder for the cameras softening as they turned and became that secret one just for Cirtis as he whispered "Finally."

He felt it too?

Curtis swallowed thickly as he clung to Walter, their little boy clinging to their legs as the ceremony began.

The rest of their lives began.

Gods, they were all so ready for this.

Ianto glanced at the clouds off to the east and frowned, then looked back to proceeedings as he willed the clouds away.

Better not!


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Walter and Curtis, today you take the first step as a family, the first breath of a new creature and look at the world with the eyes of your partner" Idris had thought long and hard about this one and knew there was a lot to say, but had focused on what he needed to say, "Today you drop the toys and trappings of youth and become men letting your son pick them up at your feet. Each other's man. When one cries, the other must be strong. When one laughs the other is sure to join. In the dead of night or middle of the day, hold one another. Listen. Talk. Enjoy."

Ianto swallowed as he clutched Jack tighter, the sobbing now a soft sniffle as Jack wiped at his face and Ianto watched Walter raise his head defiantly to his Uncle. Such a Hoodlum.

"Walter. Do you promise to be true, kind, thoughtful and forgiving?" Idris asked softly, "To tread softly and always be a man of grace?"

"Yes, I do" Walter nodded.

"Curtis, do you promise to be true, kind, thoughtful and forgiving?" Idris turned to him "To walk tall and be a man of conviction?"

Curtis blinked at the different vows and then smiled as he liked them, "Yes, I do."

"As with any slow dance, one must lead and the other must follow. I have found the best dances are long, gentle and we take turns at the hard stuff. Listen to the music of your hearts, dance only to the unique beat within and always…. Always dip your partner" Idris intoned as people laughed softly, Walter and Curtis glancing at each other with raw love. "And on closing, I offer you the words of a remarkable man."

Idris paused and then said in a booming voice "Marriage is not about who makes money or who wins the arguments. It is about whom you need in the dark, who you seek in the morn and who…in the mad bustle of life, you want as your wingman."

Everyone cheered and Idris glanced over at Ton, "A wise man, the Toninator."

Ton was amazed that Uncle Idris had been listening to his Class, pleased he had learned from it and to hear his words repeated at a real ceremony was a thing of wonder.

For the first time Ton looked at the flowing robes of a High Priest and wondered.

Could he do that?


	50. Chapter 50

50

Ianto rose and walked to the altar for his part, Idris stepping aside politely as a fellow High Priest took the stand, his robes white as well, but the hint of gold thread around the hem showing he was still ascending.

"Before we celebrate there is one more task" he said calmly as everyone watched with interest, this man never liking the ceremony of Hoodlum office and now in the robes he looked like he was born to it.

Ianto looked down at Ben, "Before we cut the cakes I need to do a bonding. I am blood. Blood of the tree, blood of the land, blood of the water and blood of the moon goddess herself. Benjamin, you need to hear the heartbeat of your fathers, you need to step in tune to them so the life ahead is one of harmony. To this end, by the power of the Wilding Wood and all the trees who listen to the wind I hereby welcome you into my family, I make you blood to me, I choose you as my grandchild, my first grandson. Welcome, Benjamin my Wyrion."

Ben stared with surprise as Ianto reached out and placed a necklace around his neck with a ring on it, "You will grow into this, the ring your Taddy wore when he was a teenager, a ring I gave him when he turned sixteen. It has the Harkness-Jones insignia on it, it was the first signet ring of my family. It is proper that it now goes to you, one day you will stand with that ring on your finger and hold your head high as my grandson and I shall bow to you."

Ianto hadn't wanted this to be too Hoodlum, had tried but he knew he was doing the right thing as Ben's eyes widened and his smile threatened to split the top of his head off, a little hand gasping at Walter's old ring Ianto had found in his sewing box, "Benjamin. Benji Man. I love you little child of mine. I accept you as a Harkness-Jones."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Idris boomed out. "I hereby present to you today, Walter, Curtis and Benjamin Harkness-Jones, may their blood thrum with love forever!"

Jack wailed happily as he clutched at Imp's head, the little boy rolling his eyes as he was partially smothered by the mad overcame father whose joy was eclipsed by that of the young men, kissing over the head of their son.

The Harkness-Jones Clan had a new branch on the mighty tree of life.

Walter couldn't wait to hang their son's name at his naming ceremony.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Jack hooked Ianto under the arm and yanked him behind a tree snogging him and then holding him there as Ianto squirmed.

"You've not sat for over an hour" Jack growled, "You are working harder than the staff you hired to help with the food, Ianto slow down."

"We have so many guests, Oprah brought Rhys Witherspoon and they … well … " Ianto frowned "We still need to unload the rest of the chairs from the village hall and set up the secondary eating area, I had no idea the bloody village would roll up … thank gods we have five cakes because so many…"

Another kiss helped, "Ianto. Stop. Idris is in charge, the Hoodlums here for security who are really here for the wedding and all begged Idris to let them come are loving the fussing for their favourite movie star. The food is fine, as always you over-ordered and so did Ton. There is over two hundred people at what was to be a quiet affair and we will still have bloody leftovers. Stop. I need you, my little boy has left me for someone else to walk with."

Ianto smiled as he pulled Jack in close, humming as his hands soothed and kisses were metered out then Ianto sighed, "First one down Cariad. How much did this cost? We will have to at least double the budget for the mad thing."

"Gods, hopefully she elopes" Jack hissed "The thought of them riding in on pink horses with unicorn horns glued to the horse heads keep running through my mind."

Ianto giggled into his husband's neck as he knew he would have that image as well now, then he bit his neck softly, "Let me go you letch."

"Only if you promise later I can debouch you like this was one of ours" Jack pouted and Ianto kissed him with affection and a pat to his butt.

"Counting on it, sexy beast"

Jack made a growing noise and then sighed as Ianto gracefully slipped down and from the arms holding him then took off yelling at the truck pulling up that it needed the next clearing as it had the pews from the church on it he wanted to circle the dance area.

Dance area?

Jack followed to watch as the clearing became a nice dance floor and the band setting up one end accepted drinks from Stephen who wore his uniform proudly. He looked at his father and smiled then moved on, such a handsome man.

Jack hoped his wedding would come soon too.

This new girl who was currently sitting the ground like it didn't matter her dress was getting ruined as she played a clapping game with Monkey seemed to be the one.

Gods.

Jack frowned at himself as he realised he was getting more like Ianto in his old age as he looked at potential units to create then he laughed.

With Ianto he would never feel old.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Dusk turned to night and they all gathered as more of the candles were lit. Ben turning on the fairy lights with a gusto that had everyone cheering.

Then Ianto turned to Jack, "Come walk with me."

Jack was glad to have a moment with him knowing it meant he was not fussing for a few minutes and they walked away from the noise and bluster down around the lake to the first bench Jack had placed there for Ianto's walks.

It was lit too, romantically draped with some organza and Idris was there with the Grandys who all turned as they approached, "There you are."

"I said I would be here" Ianto said as he let Jack help him sit and then join him on the seat as he looked at the men all huddled, "Well? Am I to witness my parentals finally getting married? Don't tell me you two have lived in sin all these years, I might not be able to take it."

The laughter echoed as they moved to sit as well, some rounds of wood for seats and Ianto looked at his Taddy for guidance and knew what it was even as Jack reached out for James to help settle him, "OK Dad?

"Yes darling" he replied happily, "All good here."

"Jack, we wanted a moment away from the madness and knew this would be the prefect time."

Jack looked at Idris with confusion, "what? What is it, what do you need to tell me?"

"That we love you, calm down ya plonker" Sean laughed as he joined his husband and settled, "I told you he would panic."

"Jack, we wanted a little private moment because it is time to move you in the tree and at Ben's naming ceremony you will see that your name is differently placeed, next to Ianto's on a higher branch so Walter can take the one left by his Tad. As a Wilding Elder Ianto ascends … Walter does as well, into his spot."

"Oh" Jack blinked, "OK."

"Jackson, we hereby proclaim you an officer of the Wilding Wood" Idris said softly, his hand covering Jack's, "Welcome to the Hoodlum Clan and may you rule with the kindness and honesty needed, protect with the viciousness and cruelty not expected and in the end of all things… be known as ours."

"What?"

"You did it. You made it" Ianto whispered, "After all this time you have proven it, done it Cariad. The clan is saying that you are Hoodlum."

"Really?" Jack leaned back with surprise then excitement as he realised what this meant, "So … I get robes? Swishy ones?"

"Told you, his wants to go commando under them" Ianto snorted and Jack looked shocked as he said he did not.

"Why not" Idris rose and shrugged, "We do. I am jingling low tonight my brother."

"That…" Jack spluttered as he looked at Ianto, "Really? I could have had fun back there…all those times … free?"

"Free as the gods intended" Ianto laughed, "your black robes will need extra folds I fear"

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto's earlobe and he whispered, "Like yours?"

Ianto blushed as his fathers laughed softly, Eugene glancing at James who held out his hand, "Come my lover, let's dance."

The image of the two elderly men waltzing up the path was the perfect end to the evening as Ianto leaned against his husband and knew this was all OK.


	53. Chapter 53

53

The band closed down and the clan took over the stage, the instruments a collection of things from a Celtic snare drum to a shovel guitar. Then Ianto finally gave in and walked in his robes to the front, the mic in his hand rising as he let out a mighty roar that had people freezing with shock. Not a love song, a sweet melody or call for harmony... oh no ... Toto was on fire. Heavy metal rang out, filling the woods as Ianto roared and screamed 'Get Down with the Sickness' and Hoodlums rushed to make a mosh pit.

Stephen glanced at Sam and saw that she was struggling to get her shoes off to join in as she laughed and he held out his hand, both running to head bang as his Taddy swung into another song, death metal this time that will have his throat stripped bare by the end of the night and the dogs howling along with him.

As the night wound done Ianto changed to more traditional rock n roll and a sweet serenade with his husband that had people enamoursed with the raw love as 'Time after Time' seemed to be their song.

"Tired" Ianto croaked as Jack carried him in his arms, "Good day, tired now."

"hush baby, I got cha" Jakc slurred, drunk enough to slur his words but sober enough to know the precious cargo he was calmly climbing the front steps with, where Imp was sitting on the top steps with Monkey, little faces long with fatigue. They were in PJs and obviously had been put to bed by someone silly enough to think they would stay there.

"Come on boys, lets go get the bed ready" Ton said as he ran up past them and then headed in to fold back the bedding, Ianto still liking the huge bed by the open fire and Jack settled him on the bedding, then started to remove his shoes as Ton sorted the two little boys, then all of them clambered into the bedding to wait. They were soon all cuddled tighter, Ianto spooned by his husband as he flung his arm across the children and snored softly.

A good night closing donw.

A new day about to begin.

They would be ready to go.

As are we.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Mid-morning.

Ianto was walking around the remains of the party while blearily scratching at his whiskers.

Babs was on clean up….ok the Hoodlums were on clean up as their queen watched from the throne she was currently perched on flicking gummy bears at them. She called their names so they could catch hem … she wasn't totally animalistic ya know. Can't waste gummy bears.

Ianto knelt to pick up a glass and looked over the empty table to see Imp and Monkey running with the table cloths for capes. "Ah. That's why everything is on the ground then."

"Dad did it" Ton said as he walked over with his hand in his pocket doing a fair 'Jack' impression, "He was trying to do the magic thing where you pull them off and everything stays there but I don't think everything understood their part in it."

"Ah. The glasses might be French, did he try telling them in French he was going to do it?" Ianto asked calmly, several people turning as they heard a 'Ton' conversation.

"Ah! There ya go then" Ton rolled his eyes, "I don't think he knows French if a bread stick hit him in the eyeball."

"Not entirely his fault though, I did not warn him the glasses were French" Ianto said conversationally as he picked up more, amazed the soft mossy ground had helped protect them and there we few breakages. He looked up to find Ton examining him.

"Tad?"

"Yes my love?"

"When I am a Grup can I have whiskers?"

Ianto sat back as he saw a serious question here, "When you decide you are a Grup you can be whoever you want to be and look however you want to look…unless you want to shave your head. Daddy got a bit upset about that idea, remember?"

"Yeah fair enough." Ton nodded as his hand went to rub his own chin, still looking, "Do they come in different colours like you pubes?"

Sniggering started as Ianto saw the trap and he sighed, "Yes Ton. Mine has grey in it like my pubes. OK?"

Ton nodded, "OK."

He wandered off still stroking his chin as Ianto's father came over to look down at him, "You were very calm there Teddy Bear."

"Gods, just when you think he has asked all the short and curly ones, he gets invested in short and curlys" Ianto grimaced.

"What was that about shaving his head?"

Ianto laughed softly as he explained Ton's desire for wigs.

He thought they were fancy hats.


	55. Chapter 55

55

"So" James chose a seat and watched as his son picked up glasses, moving slowly from the overdoing of the night before and knowing he didn't give a jot as everyone saw his fatigue today. It had been a glorious night and everyone knew it, felt it had been deserved and the two lovebirds were yet to greet the day even as their son screamed past with a stick being chased by several dogs, his table cloth cape fluttering behind him as he yodelled with glee.

"Ah, so unfair how the young have such energy." He commented.

"Ton explained it to me" Ianto sat back "He thinks that we have a finite quota of energy, like happiness. We use it up when we are young as we do not realise it might run out one day so when we are old we are slow and grumpy."

"And how does he explain that one?" James pointed to Eugene who was also running along, baby Jazzy screaming with glee in his arms.

"Oh, he says that is the secret" Ianto sniggered, "You have kids and you can share theirs like a succubus."

"Clever sausage" James snorted as he watched his husband revel in all the grandchildren about…and their first great-grandchild who seemed to be settling in well.

"Gods, I hope he drops the pubes questions soon" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his face, "I was terrified he will ask one of the quests their opinion … like ….Oprah or someone."

"Well, Rhys Witherspoon Is blonde! Did he get to her?" he had to tease as Ianto's eyes widened with horror.

"It's not so bad, your brother tried to get his off with the hair removal cream from your sister's drawer remember?" James sniggered, "Screaming like a twit dancing around slapping at his crotch like it was some sort of hedonic satanic ritual or something."

"Yeah, who would have thought he would be allergic when she wasn't."

"Yes but not the best place to apply it either love, as you pointed out at the time" James sniggered as he went to walk away "He was always a step behind you in the brains department."

Ianto smiled as he rose and looked over at his husband who was now listening to Ton and twitching with laughter. Then he saw Gene in the distance with Idris, their daughter dancing about as they embraced and he smiled "Yes, but he gets there in the end."


	56. Chapter 56

56

The helicopter took off, Ianto sighing as his oldest son waved out the window. He had accepted the lift back with Oprah and her people, going to get back in plenty of time for muster, keen to return to base before his leave was over so he could do some shopping. Sam had gone with him, her laughter as she had kissed Ton and told him he was a back-up not missed as Stephen had asked his little brother if he had designs on his bird. Ton had laughed and smugly said he was the back-up boyfriend in case he stuffed up.

"Good to know" Stephen had laughed happily, "so replaceable."

"Only with me though" Ton had told him with wide eyes, "Not just any Tom, Dick or Carlton."

Ton now stood with his parentals and siblings witching the huge silver chopper glide out of sight and turned to the soothsayer, "Taddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Are they getting married too?"

Ianto look over at him and smiled … not looking down now. They were almost the same height ya know … well to Ianto's shoulder "I think so. He's still thinking about it."

"He is a deep thinker" Ton agreed, then opened his arms as Ben raced towards him and caught him in a hug that was accompanied with kisses as the boy shrieked and struggled….not.

"Right you lot, let's go see if we can finish off the last of the cake" Jack said loudly and children apparated from the foliage like a weird magic act, falling, tumbling and running with glee for the table that had boxes sitting on it, cake remains still housed within.

Five.

One for the cutting ceremony that was a love heart complete with red syrup in the middle because hearts have blood. One for the children that was chocolate cake and M&Ms mmmmmmmm not much left of that one. One to keep with the men on top because apparently you do that, even a plastic case for the small cake and topping. One for those who don't like cake… it was actually cheesecake…. And the fifth was the best one ever.

Dog.

Yep.

Ton had thought of all guests and as the kids eagerly held out plates for Jack to cut chocolate cheesecake onto Ton stood and cut the cake shaped like a huge bone, the dog friendly cake being dispensed to those waggly tailed freaks who worshiped their Tonny King.

Perfect really.


	57. Chapter 57

57

Ianto sat on the end of the pier looking out over the water as the mist rolled in, the rain finally coming.

Everything was almost done with being packed away, the guests gone and now just family left as children screamed and whooped in the background, little Ben revelling as he discovered what Neekid Day was like out here.

"Lord of the flies" Ianto muttered to himself as he watched a handful race along the path that goes around the lake, dogs… a goat? … Ianto blinked then sniggered as a horse joined in with Walter yodelling as he rode after them.

Finally the lovers had risen and as Curtis walked around clucking his tongue as he bemoaned the burn marks in the grass and the area where there had been some scuffle late in the night and blood had been spilt even if it had been saw-dusted and the two who had fought were currently sitting with food laughing.

"I always saw you in him" Jack said as he settled next to Ianto, "But now… I see myself more. Look at him, big kid."

Ianto leaned back against him and they watched Walter reach the children, leaning down to lightly slap bare arse cheeks as the kids screamed with glee at the game and Walter's huge horse was so careful not to get too close, not to accidently harm a baby who he found lovely too. Finally they reached Ton and the horse let his head fall to blow air in Ton's bare arse and he screamed with delight, choking and chortling as he slapped back at the horse's muzzle.

"I am tired" Ianto said suddenly, "Help me up. I want to sit in the warm, can you light the fire?"

"Are you OK?" Jack was concerned and Ianto smiled as he reassured him he was fine.

"I don't mind admitting it, that's all. I don't feel the need to hide my fatigue or when I am cold. I can't feel my hands today, I really overdid it but it was worth it. The memories for them, for little Ben. It was all worth it, I knew I would feel it today." Ianto shrugged, "Come warm me. Come tend to me, I don't mind asking for that either."

"How about I get the fire roaring and we snuggle in the bed, have a look at the raw footage from the video cameras on the laptop?" Jack suggested, "So many leftovers we can eat like kings."

"Ahhhhh, sweet talker" Ianto laughed as he walked slowly up the boards to the solid ground.

As always, Jack there to support him.

As it should be.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Jack walked through the cabin and looked over at the bed full of love, Ianto asleep with several children in there with him, some theirs and a few he didn't even know that had come to play from homes around the lake.

Lots of limbs, half or fully naked children and Ianto looking like he had a child blanket as he snoozed. Ton walked in and looked at them and then in search of another blanket, then tried to work out how to cover them all.

"Excuse me?" Jack turned to find a woman standing with her hands clasped together and a look of concern, "I am looking for my daughter…. Oh dear god."

Jack had pointed to the bed and she walked in to stare at the bed, "One of those?"

"Yes" she started to giggle as she looked at little Ben and his homemade crown that had slipped over his face.

"Our son got married yesterday, the kids seem to call more over like wolves when they smell leftover cake. She's no bother. Another one makes no difference once the pack gets to the stage where they howl in unison" Jack smiled, "Come sit. Want a cuppa?"

"Oh yes please" she said with glee as she entered.

"Help yourself to food and please excuse the penises. The kids think they are rockets" Jack waved his hand at a plate of cookies and she giggled as she looked at them. "My oldest has a wicked sense of humour."

"How many do you have?"

"Ah. Shit. Give me a sec" Jack winced, "Brain still rebooting. Ah … five and the little one who is sucking his thumb is our first grandchild. Newly adopted."

"Wonderful" she smiled, "I wanted lots but … Nella was my only after several miscarriages. My husband died and I found myself here in the holiday batch we had just purchased in the hopes of doing up."

"How long ago was that?" Jack asked with concern now as he looked at her tired face.

"Five months… oh god no .. six, nearly six."

"And you … hide? From what. His family?"

She looked up at him with a soft smile, "You see a lot."

"Ianto's wife was killed and he had to raise his son on his own … until I came along three years later. Her family made his life hell, blamed him, trued to take everything including our boy an basically made him a nervous wreck." Jack sighed.

"Tell me about it" she snorted, "They are trying to take her from me."

"Well" Jack settled and smiled softly as his eyes slid to her waist and hidden gift, "Tell me all about it."


	59. Chapter 59

59

Lucy watched the other man wake, his hands soothing little ones as he slid from the bed and yawned, then looked at her and smiled as he rose to pad past in stockinged feet, "Hello there. Hope he offered a cuppa"

"Yes" Jack called after him, "Just re-brewing, want one love?"

"Yes please Cariad."

Jack had heard all he needed to and when Ianto emerged from the bathroom he leaned back, "Babe? Mrs. Carter's old place, that still empty?"

"Yes, needed the cylinder replaced" Ianto said as he settled in a chair, "Was done last week. She's so happy in the retirement home, just down the road."

"Lucy here and the little Nella over there need a bolthole. They are going a bit nuts out here hiding from the in-laws." Jack grimaced and as he had hoped Ianto caught the wink.

"Well … we do have a school there next door. Well … I was thinking of advertising the place in the local newsletter but if she is interested. You did tell her it's a small community, we all know one another, you might be adopted by one of the old biddies."

She smiled and nodded energetically, "Oh god, yes please. I have a little money…"

"Don't be silly." Jack said softly, "The library needs a librarian's assistant and just the other day River said the school needs a new cleaner."

"Oh god" she burst into tears as Ianto sighed soflty, and leaned forward to offer his hanky. Yes, he always has one, you know that!

"They will not find you" Jack assured her, "If they do somehow track you down they will have us to deal with."

"I'm sorry" she sobbed as she reached for more tissues now Ianto had retrieved a box, "These last few months have been so hard. I have so little of his things … I tried to go home to get some but they were already clearing out our house. Vultures."

"Everything was in his name and even though they are married, he never updated his will. Left everything to his brother who is doing his best to make sure he takes it all" Jack said with a frown, "Tosh can sort things, it might get a bit… mucky."

"Good. Let them come. Old hand at negative in-laws" Ianto said then his face changed as he looked at the doorway, "Hattie. Come sit down."

She entered looking a bit chagrined and sat to look at the poor woman.

"Her husband died now his family are taking everything, including the little girl if they can" Ianto said calmly, "She needs help."

"Well … I know a lot of the tricks don't I" Hattie said as she glanced at Ianto, "Don't worry dear. We will sort things out."

"I hope so" Lucy sighed softly as she looked over at her sleeping daughter, "She's all I have. Well … her hand slid over the small bump, and I haven't told them I was a fortnight gone when he died."

"And now you have us" Jack said as Ianto nodded his agreement.

Oh boy.

Here we go again.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Lucy looked around the house with awe, the perfect little girl's room Ianto had hastily created looked like it had always been intended for Nella, the back yard with a swing set in use as a neighbour's child swung gently. Nella called out as she brushed past her mother's legs and she realised with a start the little boy had been at the wedding.

"Ren" Ianto said softly, "Belongs to the Fire Chief and Assistant Mayor behind you."

"With the little girl, right?" she said as she tried to remember everything.

"I have a welcome pack here" Ianto placed another hastily created thing on the table, "Photos and names so you can memorize those you have contact with a lot. Manny is a big one. Get on the side of his elusive wife and the entire world is your oyster."

She smiled as she watched Jack silently pack groceries into her cupboards and knew she already had the ones on side she needed, Jack's smile as he placed cupcakes on the counter with definite Ton flair to them perfect.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice called, "Mister Mayor!"

Ianto grunted screwing his face up as he looked at Lucy, then schooled it into a polite smile that had her placing a hand over her mouth. He was so young, so sweet and yet such an old man.

"There you are!" an old woman bustled in, one of Ton's Biddies and the flowers in her hand were cheerful, "I'm Flo. I live next door, don't you worry about your little one making noise, I love babies I do. Used to be a nanny until I retired."

"Now she tries desperately not to wipe chins, especially mine" Jack muttered as Lucy giggled softly.

"Flo, these are your prize winners" Ianto gushed as he accepted the roses and carnations, "I just put a vase in the cupboard this morning, I did hope someone would be welcoming."

Lucy found herself in a chair as more people came, more than she could ever remember and she saw that Ianto was right, she did need bloody flash cards or something for all the kindness shown. Jack was like a wonderful big brother, more than once politely asking someone for a word outside with a face full of woe, no doubt to thank them and then close the door so she could have a breather.

Her child wandered about with food, other kids and then a goat wandered through the house and Ianto let loose a volley of words that had people scrambling to find which house it belonged to before gardens were ruined, the huge dog that came from nowhere to help getting another volley of words, this time with some that had the kids shrieking as they covered their ears.

Grub.

They were yelling it's name as it chased the goat through someone's front edging and Ianto threw his arms up as he declared it a stew on legs. Jack laughing as he sank to his knees and waved helplessly as the goat tore down the street like it had understood the threat.

Lucy couldn't believe it.

She was laughing.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Ianto knew it would take some muscle to get what he wanted and he also knew Jack had it all in hand, sinking his teeth into a cause he could identify with and Ianto was proud as he watched Jack use his old life to help a new one.

Tosh used all her wiles, Jack his connections and it was nice to see Gwen again. Ianto did like her…after a fashion … and she was soon visiting with Rhys for some coffee and cake as she told them what she knew of the family, Tosh agreeing and making notes as Gwen gave up some secrets that Tosh had not been able to glean.

"So. How sure are you?" Jack asked as he settled in his chair, Rhys humming around a little pastry.

"They were definitely looking like they were organising for something" Gwen said as she placed her cup down and then smiled as Ianto refilled it, "There were two new vehicles I hadn't seen before, I took the regos."

The piece of paper slid to Tosh was snatched up and Gwen then continued, "They told me they were selling the house, an open house this weekend."

"Really?" Jack leaned forward, "Is it still furnished or not?"

"They've left most of it as is. I asked, remembered that one. Said it would sell better if it still looked lived in" she nodded "They said they were gonna clean it out after it sold. I asked for a peek, said me and Rhys were looking to expand with the kids."

Rhys made another sound, a sadder one as this had been a lie. One child had been their quota. The Gods had been fickle and Ianto made a mental note of that too.

"And?" Jack prompted.

"Photos, kid's stuff. All there. DVDs, CDs… a laptop set up in the den. Like a show home but I could see the stuff there belonged. They might have taken some stuff but not all. Clothes in the wardrobe" she smiled as Jack patted her hand affectionately across the table, "Apparently the Saturday is the Open Home. Then Sunday the church thing and after some digging I found they had approached a company for some removals on Monday."

"Shit" Jack leaned back "So Sunday would be the only window."

"If you have a key it's not Breaking and Entering, not if you have permission of one of the actual residents" she nodded and Jack grinned, then leaned forward again.

"Did you have your body armour on?" he whispered, "Your Vest Cam rolling?"

"Well I was on break" she grinned wide enough to show that gap now, "But I might have forgotten to turn it off."

"Brilliant" Tosh muttered as her fingers danced, the footage from the Heddlu Server soon on the screen as she made screen shots for Lucy to look at.

Game on.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Ianto walked around slowly taking in the house, the little one on his hip making noises as she reached for anything not nailed down. He knew they would remember the baby and her sweet face, not the two men with her. Jazzy was worth her weight in gold.

"Definitely a baby friendly house Cariad" Ianto called out as Jazzy hooked another toy from the sideboard and Ianto gave up arguing. He was dressed in slacks and a large jumper, looking every part the businessman on a weekend nose with his gay partner, Jack engrossed in the sound system as he slammed at buttons on several remotes.

"The previous family had a child" the man smiled and Ianto watched Jack's eye twitch at the corner.

"I do like this, where did this sideboard come from?" Ianto asked in a high pitched whine "Cariad? I want this. Is it with the house? Cariad? Darling?"

"Yeah" Jack grunted, "We'll take that too."

"Well … yes." The man shrugged not caring about the heirloom piece as it had been Lucy's grandmother's. Ianto smiled sweetly at her brother-in-law and decided on another question, his face screwing up as he did so.

"Nosey neighbours. I don't mean to be snide but…. Of a Sinday… sorry…Sunday" Ianto giggled and camped a bit "We do like to be neekid."

The man blinked, horror on his face before he could school it, "Well … church gong folk like us. Sunday morning they go to the morning service, help with lunch at the city mission and then have afternoon mass before coming home."

"Ah. God botherers" Jack snarled as he looked at how he sound system came out "Feckin hypocrites. They won't spout that drivel at us will they? I mean … sodomites like us don't care."

Ianto watched the brother-in-law's disgust show now and knew Jack was enjoying himself immensely as he gave in and threw the remote at the wall, watching it bounce.

"Darling, that's not ours yet" Ianto simpered "Temper."

"Fucking thing. Will rip it all out and out a Pioneer in. Better sound. Show me how to get it out" Jack sniffed, "Don't like this bloody window either. We can rip this wall out and put in doors."

"Yes love, whatever you think" Ianto blinked furiously as if he was upset, inwardly giggling as the man cringed and showed Jack the trick with the setero.

Oh yes, this was fun.

"So … furniture truck can't fit up the side of the house. Do we use the neighbour's driveway and pull the fence down?" Jack asked with a swagger, full prick mode engaged.

"Cariad, don't be rude!"

"A back alley, the back portion of the fence is actually gates that swing in. You can unload there without disturbing the street" the man pointed and Ianto watched Jack's grin as he was shown where Lucy said to look, definitely able to back a truck in there without being seen for the street.

Lovely.

"I like it! Tiger?"

"Yes Cariad, doable!"


	63. Chapter 63

63

Stinky held up the photo and looked at it, then the sideboard as Jewels walked past with a box of toys.

"This one bruth?"

"Yeah" both men examined it, "Only fucking one in the house Bruth"

"Huh!" the big man blinked "True."

Skidmark poked at them, "Move your arses! We have more shit to shovel yet boys"

Jack was in the bedroom carefully unpinning a notice board full of photos as Ianto stood in the bathroom looking out onto the street. Tosh was watching via CCTV and called the first problem. Someone had noticed the movement in the house and Heddlu were called, he was currently watching for the vehicle.

Sam met them at the door, "Hello there."

"Hello there, Officer Cooper. We had a few calls of someone in here moving about" Gwen smiled as she spoke loudly, "Is everything OK in there?"

"Brills!" Sam gushed, just as loudly, "We just bought the place, it needs so much work but once we have cleared everything out we can see what we have to work with. Oh god the painting will be a nightmare with these high ceilings."

Both women laughed as Andy looked fierce, leaning on the roof of the car, "Oi! What's it?"

"False alarm pet" Gwen roared at him, "New owners."

"Ah. Fuck must have been tight on the budget!"

"Daddy has sooo much money!" Sam yelled eagerly, "I got whatever I wanted."

Jack sniggered inside as he removed the sound system for the wall cavity. Yeah, Daddy did have lots of money, Taddy did too and that girl was definitely allowed to use those titles now she was showing herself to be worthy of the family name.

"Bye!" Sam waved energetically and Gwen turned to wave back for the car, "Wonderful place. I am so excited! Band practice will be epic tonight!"

Inside the house Stephen laughed as he listened to his girlfriend rile up the neighbours. She was enjoying this as much as him and he watched his father turn to watch her close the door and enter the house giggling like mad, his smile telling Stephen Jack approved as well.

Finally, things were going right.

"Right" Skidmark said calmly, "We're full and I know we have everything she listed as well as a few extras we saw that she might have missed."

"Then let's roll" Jack agreed and they poured from the house into the back alley, entering their vehicles to drive sedately off on just a nice little Sunday afternoon drive.

Mission accomplished.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Lucy had been terrified when Ianto rose to answer the door and Heddlu came in, their faces serious.

"We've had reports of a burglary at…." Gwen looked at her pad and gave the address, "anyone know anything about that?"

"Shocking" Ianto said blandly as he lifted the tea pot he had snatched from the kitchen of said address, "Tea?"

"Oh, yes please pet" Gwen slumped into a chair as Andy removed his utility belt and deposited it to the floor, sitting to play with little Jazzy on the floor.

"So. What did they think happened?"

"They have no idea. I even asked if anyone at the open home had been suspicious and they said there had a been a black couple." Gwen snorted, "Racist pricks."

"Aww. They didn't even remember us" Ianto pouted as Jack laughed and reached down to offer Andy a piece of cake.

"They have no idea. I wrote up a standard sheet, then I came here. I can then add that I spoke with the previous owner who said she lost the keys some months ago." Gwen smiled, "They will want to know where you are, Heddlu will be unable to tell her as you are now classed as a battered woman and they are up shit creek without a paddle."

"With the battered woman notes it means she can get orders against them if they do show up" Andy said around his cake, "We don't do them yet cos they will have the address on them and they will know where ya are. Gods, coffee cake. So … we wait. Any sign of them and we slam them down."

"I don't believe you are all doing this for me" Lucy said softly as she rubbed her belly and eyed another piece of cake, "You don't even know me."

"I know you" Ianto said as he knelt with Andy to change the little girl's nappy, "I see meself there. I know the fear, the twisting gut. It's OK now."

"Tosh is monitoring things from our side, Gwen here is officially the one handling the complaints so we know their every move" Jack smiled as he settled and then wondered why Ianto kept glancing over at Gwen, "Don't worry poppet."

"Gwen?" Ianto asked and she tuned to look at him. "It is far to drive here all the time? I mean, work wise?"

"No! No further than the drive into work from Mum and Dad's when we stay there house-sitting. Why?" she asked.

"House opening up, a lovely one you and Rhys would fit into …you know…if you ever thought of settling instead of renting your whole life that is" Ianto looked down and Jack was slightly shocked at his generosity. Everyone knew his past dislike for Gwen given her… earlier designs….wow.

She had earned it I guess.


	65. Chapter 65

65

"Wow" Jack said as he watched Jack remove his shirt and place in the dry cleaning basket, "Gwen and Rhys?"

"I like Rhys, always have. She is mellowing with age and settled now. I don't see any more rutting in her brain" Ianto smiled as he glanced over at him, "Besides. Rhys wants another child, she can't have any more. Anwen was sort of her last go. With them here…"

"You can slip one under the radar?" Jack roared with mirth, "You cheekly monkey. You are aren't' you! You are gonna let them settle then casually offer a foster child for a few nights while you sort something, then wait for them to come fill out the adoption papers. Christ on a Harley you are a sneaky shit."

"My plan to take over the world one child at a time is working" Ianto said with a shrug "Besides. Ton likes her. Always has, he is a good judge. I think she is finny when pissed and really … like I said. I like Rhys. I think he is a bit of a loose end sometimes. Here he can be more a part of things."

"It would be nice" Jack admitted after a while "another trained gun handler with the security we are going to need. Soon we will need a little army to keep everyone safe."

"What do you call the children?" Ianto asked with a sniff of distain, "They will rise up and smote those I point at with my finger of doom."

"Come here you funny bugger" Jack opened his arms and Ianto slid into them, the kiss full of promise for some evening fun once everyone was abed.

"Sam. What a bottler" Ianto said as he leaned against his husband, "See how Stephen was looking at her?"

"He's asked her father" Jack whispered and Ianto shivered with glee.

"I think maybe…maybe before Christmas he will ask. Halloween maybe. She loves Halloween a real horror nut" Ianto smiled, "This year she wants to spend it here with the kids, so excited about it. She will be an excellent mother."

"Listen to you, already thinking of their spawn?" Jack laughed.

"Well, she might pop out a couple … foster some more." Ianto said with a hopeful look, "Maybe … well. Walt and Curty will have another one or two…or…"

"Stop it ya megalomaniac!" Jack chortled, "Taking over the world indeed."

"I love babies" Ianto sighed theatrically, "What can I say."

"I love you" Jack whispered gently, "My lovely maniac."

"And I love you too" Ianto replied, his hand stoking Jack's chest, "My fellow Hoodlum."

Jack liked that one.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Lucy had finally got her house the way she wanted it and invited them around for a meal, Ton taking the time to examine each photo on the wall with interest, "He was a ginga!"

Jack choked on his glass of wine.

"Yes, he was ginger" Luc said calmly, "Why Nella is."

"Do all ginga" Ton looked at his father, "A wrong word?"

"Red heads" Sam said calmly, not the least bit put out, "You say Red Heads."

"Oh. OK. Do all red heads have red heads?"

No, it's a bit of a pot luck" Lucy said as she watched him poke at an ornament now.

"Like me" he said after a while, "Taddy said I was a one in a million chance."

"I say you are my one in a million" Ianto corrected, "My perfect boy."

Ton smiled, "So … he might be a red head too, or not."

"Right. My family has some blondes, brunettes" she shrugged, "whatever the wheel of life lands on I guess."

"Brilliant" Ton enthused, "I can't wait."

She smiled as she watched him head to the other room where Nella's cry of glee greeted him "He is such a lovely boy."

"Thank you" Ianto smiled.

"He's my Best Boy Forever" Jack agreed as he smiled in the direction he had gone, "I wasn't sure I could handle another kid. My brother and Ianto's sister died so…suddenly. Then I looked at him and knew there was a reason he wasn't with them in the car. The entire family gone. Little Rory…."

Ianto rose and walked to the window to stare out and Jack knew why, the birthday/death day had just been celebrated quietly this year. As the years progressed Ianto hated his birthday more and more, each milestone Aurora never got to accomplish. Micha and David were still in his wallet as was the wedding photo of the family. Jack knew Ianto looked at it sometimes and lamented that loss.

Maybe why he surrounded himself with new family, surrogate siblings? Not a bad thing, just…sad sometimes. None of them would ever fill that gap.

"So. Stew. Not goat is it?" Jack asked and as he had hoped, the sun shone again as Ianto sniggered from the window and turned to smile at him.

"Actually, Manny got me some lovely steak, it's braised steak" Lucy said with delight, "Ton likes that, told me so. Lashings of onions and gravy for him on mash."

"You spoil him!" Ianto said with glee.

"Why not" she smiled as she heard her daughter laugh again in the other room, "He is a Best Boy after all."


	67. Chapter 67

67

Ianto smelt them, that weird radar thing making his hackles rise and Jack was out the door of Manny's and running for Lucy's as the vehicle came to a stop and the first person climbed out.

Brother-in-law fucktard.

Ianto watched Jack reach them and shove the man back into the car, the arms and legs flailing as he was unceremoniously dumped on his arse in the seat and the woman yelling as she got out of the back must be the mother-in-law.

Ianto had her!

He stalked over as Jack and the prick tousled, "Hello there. You seem to be lost. My village is closed to visitors, there is a sign that says so out there on the main road. I didn't think I had to add 'fuck off' to it but there a go. Please leave before we have you removed for trespassing."

Curtains twitched at windows and Ianto knew the entire village was waiting for some sign, Lucy hiding in Manny's with the parcel of fish being placed calmly in the fridge as she clutched Nella to her.

"I have come for…"

"A thumping if ya don't bugger off!" a voice boomed as old Mister Elvin stormed over with his walking stick held high, "We don't like strangers here. This is a closed community! Piss off ya little stuck up wankers!"

"Yeah!" Jack sneered.

"How dare you!" he woman spluttered "I came to see my daughter- in-law and…"

"Look love. There is no one with your toffy breeding here" a young woman said with her blouse open her baby still attached and suckling like the run along the road at high speed was nothing, "We don't like arseholes here!

"Oh my god!" the woman balked, "Such language in front of a baby!"

"And he will be raised right!" the young mother blustered, "The likes of you and your sort are not welcome. Piss off back to Bigot-ville will ya!"

Ianto stepped back by Jack as more villagers honed in, Lucy already liked and settled as one of theirs and she watched out the window with awe as her dreaded in-laws drove off without ever getting confirmation of her whereabouts.

"Right" Jack said as he entered the shop and gave her a quick cuddle, "Someone tipped them off. We have to know who."

"I'll get onto Tosh, you call Gwen" Ianto said as he entered, his face flushed to show he had enjoyed every minute of it and for a moment he looked every bit as young and strong as the first time he had entered the store, Manny rushing forward for a cuddle.

They had shown their teeth.

Next time, they will bite.


	68. Chapter 68

68

"OK, tell me the story" Sam demanded and Ianto looked up from his hot chocolate with confusion.

"Which one?" he finally asked and she laughed as she settled next to him, others settling as well while the children whooped and yelled upstairs in the Kiddie Wing.

"Your hip, Fen sez there is a story to that hip" she pointed and he nodded to show he knew which one now.

"We met because of that" Jack sighed happily.

"Actually, the story of this hip starts at birth" Ianto said as he placed the mug on a coaster shaped like a splattered hunk of snot. A gift from the resident snot, his grandson. "I was a breach birth and I dislocated it coming out. Then, sixteen I dislocated it again playing rugby. Then the accident that took Walter's Mama, it got such a bad jar. Then I was shot when I was mugged, the day I met Jack."

"Your birthday." Jack smiled as he patted his knee.

"Why you celebrate it with a quiet meal somewhere instead of a big party?" she asked and they all looked at one another as Stephen realized he had forgotten to tell her a big thing, Ianto glancing over and forgiving him.

"But that's another story, Fen can tell you later. Right, the mugging. Then I was held hostage and kicked. Then….ah yes, then came Walter's Super Man impression."

"Ah, come on now. We all agree you are Super Man. I was Spider Man!" Walter argued happily, now at peace with his mistake.

"Walter climbed up into the rafters after a kitten and fell, I leapt form the mezzanine level of the Fire House where Idris and Sean live now, caught him and cushioned his fall as best I could. I fell badly onto the coffee table, was paralysed for a while and this hip was not best pleased."

"Then the bomb" Ton said as he sat happily, so excited to be in the Grup Room for a change, "Or was the birthday attack thing first."

Ianto glanced over at Ton, then chose to ignore Stephen's wince again "A bus was bombed, I flew again. Maybe I'm Batman. He flies a lot. Anyway, there was a Cancer all through this time and the problem with cancer is to beat it you have to sacrifice something of yourself and my bones did not enjoy the chemo. Add various car accidents and such, my temper making me tantrum worse than Imp and you get days where I need my cane."

"Wow" she blinked as she looked at him, "I don't know about those super heroes. I always thought of you like the Terminator, just keeps on going."

"I got that one!" Ton told her seriously, "Toninator at your service."

She started to giggle as she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Of course. Silly me, thanks for that."

Jack slid closer and hugged Ianto to him, patting that poor old hip.

He had a lot to thank it for putting up with really.


	69. Chapter 69

69

"So, Christmas is coming" Sam said as she swung on the stool watching Ianto move about the kitchen with Jazzy sitting at his feet throwing toys at him.

"Yes, a few months, not far now."

"I wanna get married in the New Year … like …a…. fresh start and a new day" she smiled as she reached down to pluck the child up and kiss a sweet little face.

"And you will still not show much then" Ianto muttered as he straightened up and closed the oven, her blink as she gaped telling him that as per usual he saw everything. He really was the Terminator, Ton was his son so he could take the title sometimes but really … you can't get one past him.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week" Ianto replied as he spun to place a plate of cupcakes down, "Been watching you sweat it out, mean I know but an old man has to get his kicks where he can. All the fuss over Walter's house, you didn't think I was considering your house too?"

"Taddy!" she spluttered and he smiled as she used it for the first time, hugging her against him.

"I am not mad, or disappointed, or afraid. I am excited and Jack has reaped the rewards while wondering why if ya get what I mean" he whispered as she giggled.

"You are not an old man, listen to your bullshit!" she snorted, "Oh Gods, sorry Jazzy. Bad word, do not say Bullshit."

"Well done, repeating it helps them to retain it" Ianto crooned as he patted her head and she laughed happily.

"So… agreed? New Year, a wedding?"

"Yep" he popped the P, "But the house will have to wait about a year, I want that baby bum in here with us for the first six months or so. I know you want the guidance and Stephen has to work out the last of his time in the service if he is to join his father in the Agency."

"You've worked it all out have you?" she giggled.

"The baby will be in your room with Fen, no need to panic or anything." Ianto nodded happily, "we will work things out as we go."

"And when Walter moves out, who gets his room?" she asked.

"Walter" Ianto said with surprise, "It will always be his room. My children will always keep their rooms so they can always come home to me."

"Awwwww, Taddy you old softy" she leaned against him and felt the affection as he cuddled her and crooned.

A new start, a new family and this one that she had always wanted, dreamed of.

Sam closed her eyes and relaxed.

Ianto was right.

Nothing to worry about.

He had it all under control.

.

.

.

.

So ends this one, the next one picks up in the New Year with the wedding. I will call it Ianto's Children. There will be a little fill-in while I start the next one, since some asked for it, I will be expanding the Songs of the Hub Chapter 22 That Don't Impress Me Much where I did a little prequel to Walter. So I have taken that chapter and enlarged it to eight Chapters to cover my down time. Hope you enjoy them too. xxxx


End file.
